Exceeds galore
by treesareunicorns13
Summary: When Laxus gets an Exceed everything could only be okay, but what happens when a spell hits the whole of Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it another fanfiction from me, this one is about Laxus and his Exceed as well as others but I won't spoil it too much for you. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. It is also set just before the GMG so Laxus is nice to the guild and people in it. Thank you Ciao xx**

Laxus couldn't believe his luck, he was just finishing a mission and was bringing the two robbers to the jail when he had stumbled across an Exceed looking for a partner. Granted he was a bit disappointed it was a girl but she had promised that she would work hard to be as powerful as Laxus but smirked when she said that she was nearly there anyway. Laxus could tell they would get along just fine with each other.

Strangely the female Exceed reminded him of Blondie back at the guild with her short blonde fur and messy fringe hanging over the left side of her face. She was also wearing a loose pink dress and had an earring in her right ear. Only her eyes were a deep green anot not a chocolate brown. All she was missing was a blue ribbon over her left ear, but her appearance wasn't the only thing similar. Since she had partnered up with Laxus, she had defended him when people gave him wary looks, was kind to him but unlike Blondie, his Exceed sometimes cursed up a storm if she was angry. Laxus had spent a month travelling with Koneko (that was her name she had given herself), and Laxus found himself enjoying her presence. He told her everything he had done and his past, she returned the favour and her found out that she had been abandoned by her parents and sent away to be alone.

Laxus felt pity for her, after everything he had done, he still had a place to call home when she was innocent and had been put on the streets. Laxus also felt guilty and wished he had met Koneko before, she might of helped stop him do those terrible things. He had to leave when he had gotten a message from his grandfather to come home for the GMG announcements. He quickly explained everything at her confused expression she nodded her head and stored the information in her head. That was another thing Laxus was glad he had her as his Exceed, not only could she fly, she had an eidetic memory which would be very useful.

Laxus would have started walking home, but Koneko had offered to carry him to Magnolia so he graciously took up on her offer and at full speed it took her only four hours of flying whereas if he had walked, maybe a week. Laxus also couldn't use his Lightning teleportation over long distances and he had to imagine exactly where he wanted to be before leaving, and he was in a forest so that would be quite hard to do that with so many trees. They went to Laxus' house to let him shower and change clothes while Koneko was snooping around to find something interesting.

She found out that he had three teem mates, Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen. She guessed the girl was called Evergreen, the blue haired man was called Bickslow and the green haired grumpy man was Freed. She also found out that the guild master of Laxus' guild was his grandfather, with further snooping she noticed that he didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend or any type of partner at all. She guessed he was eager to partner with her because he was lonely, she wondered why, if everyone had forgiven him and he was attractive why didn't anyone ask him out. Although his demanding nature and bulky form probably would scare off a lot of people.

Laxus walked out out of the bathroom to find his Exceed looking at everything in his house, she was definitely meant to be his partner. He chuckled when she figured out that she'd been caught. He wasn't mad though so she flew up onto his shoulder and sat down, "Are we going to your guild now? I want to meet your team mates and the others" Laxus groaned in defeat as he was pushed out of the door with surprising strength for a cat. "Fine, fine. We're going now" Koneko cheered in victory and sat back on his shoulder as they teleported to the guild.

Laxus strode into the guild and everyone went quiet when they saw the female Exceed sitting on Laxus' shoulder. Mira walked up to Laxus, "Well aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Laxus sighed while Koneko loudly announced, "My name is Koneko and I'm Laxus' Exceed so if you bother him I'll have to beat you up". It was unnerving to hear such deadly words coming from a sweet and innocent animal, but then again she was partners with Laxus, he didn't let just anyone get close to him.

Koneko was around his team mates for only a day and yet they already loved her and she loved them. She was able to talk about girl stuff with Evergreen and complimented her often, she talked about books she had read with Freed (and sometimes caused long arguments that lasted for half an hour) and she said that she liked Bickslow's eyes and didn't understand why he would cover them up which put her in his eternal good book.

Koneko was also plucking other people's heartstrings, although she was quite annoyed at the blue Exceed who kept bringing smelly fish over to her table. She didn't even like fish, she preferred drinking tea, which then caused her to become friends with Carla who adored tea. She talked to Levy about books, and became a friend of Lucy's when they talked about her uncanny resemblance to her. She didn't like Natsu, she thought he was just a stupid airhead who couldn't admit that his hair was pink. When she expressed her reasons of dislike towards Nastu at Laxus, he laughed his head off for ten whole minutes.

She also liked Erza because she represented the character of a strong female figure and had a sweet tooth as well. Event though she was a bit dense sometimes, Koneko thought she was someone she would have liked as a role model. She got along well with Lisana with her using animal soul magic but preferred her sister more because she was kinder and made her yummy sweets. She was creeped out by Max when he came near her with his broom. Wendy, Romeo and Azuka were taken to petting her and she would spend a few minutes getting petted before being dragged back over to Laxus' table. She got her Fairy Tail stamp on her back since it was the only place apart from her face that it would fit. Koneko had so much fun, she couldn't wait until tomorrow to go back there, she could see why the guild was so popular.

 **P.S. Koneko means kitten in Japanese**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I've got another chapter for you, this story might be quite long but I don't know yet. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading! Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko had difficulty waking up Laxus in the morning, when they were in the forest he had woken up himself and before she had woke up. Now though, he wouldn't get back up and no amount of shaking was waking him, until she got a brilliant idea. With an evil grin on her face, she went downstairs and filled a bucket full of freezing cold water and was careful to bring it back up. She flew up above Laxus' head and poured the contents of the bucket all at once. She watched as he spluttered and flew out of bed, he went to grab her but he slipped on some water that had spilled over the side of the bed.

She quickly flew out of the house and towards the guild, she opened the doors and headed straight for Mira. She started producing crocodile tears and crying, "Mira, he said that he would hurt me even though I didn't do anything, I only woke him up" as she said this she made her eyes get bigger and pouted. She was too cute to resist, "I'll protect you from that mean bully, Koneko don't you worry" she crawled up Mira and curled up on her left shoulder and purred. She nuzzled her cheek into Mira's and she heard Mira coo at her.

Laxus burst through the doors with a furious expression and looked around to find his Exceed curled up against Mira, fake tears pouring out when she noticed Laxus. He knew he had lost the battle when Mira had given him her famous death glare that was rivalled by Lucy and Erza. He glared at the smirking cat as he sulked over to his team mates. He couldn't believe that the acting the cat had done made Evergreen angry with him for making Koneko cry. Laxus may have started to regret picking the little fur all as his partner.

Koneko flew over to Levy's table with Gajeel and Pantherlily. She had sat in Levy's lap and started talking to her about a certain book she was reading when Gajeel had practically told her and Pantherlily to get lost. She knew he had a crush on Levy but to be jealous of two cats, that was pretty pathetic of you asked her, luckily no one did otherwise she would have been killed by Gajeel by now. Sighing, she went up to Laxus' table to make amends with her partner. She landed on the second floor railing, "Laxus are you still made at me?" Koneko asked with huge watery eyes and pouted lips. Laxus sighed, "No, but do that again and I'll shock you", Koneko knew how much that hurt so she tried to stay on his good side. She sat down next to Laxus and listened in to their conversation, she got bored in ten minutes.

She flew back over to the railing and looked down to see if there was anyone she go talk to when she spotted Lucy. She flew down quickly but stopped halfway there because her pale green dress had risen up. The rest of the way she had flew slowly but immediately regretted coming over to Lucy when she sat down. This was because of a certain blue Exceed trying to give her awful fish to make her like him, it wasn't working in the least. Koneko looked at Happy in annoyance, then Natsu had the audacity to say, "Hey, it looks like they're really hitting it off, right Luce". Koneko felt like strangling the stupid man, why did he have to be here, she just wanted to talk to Lucy.

Happy looked hopeful at that but Koneko was in a bad mood so she said, "Go away or leave me alone" and curled up in Lucy's lap. Happy looked sad and was about to cry when Koneko had flew away, Lucy didn't want to give him false hope so she didn't say anything to Happy. Lucy only looked at him in sympathy, she didn't know what else to do.

Koneko flew over to Mira and Pantherlily at the bar, "Finally someone I can actually talk to, how are you doing Pantherlily?" He nodded, "I'm good, but I told you to call me Lily", Koneko was glad that her fur had covered any trace of a blush she was feeling. See, the thing was that Koneko was beginning to have a crush on Pantherlily but didn't say anything to anyone just in case it got to the wrong person. "Sorry Lily, anyway do you have any plans tomorrow?" Lily looked confused, "No, Why?" Koneko looked away, "I was wondering if you would want to go to the water park Laxus is taking the team so I don't have to be the only Exceed there". Lily saw the happy look on Koneko's face when he told her he would come.

Lily was also experiencing the signs of a crush on Koneko and he was very pleased that she had asked him to go with her and not Happy. Even though he knew she hated him, he still got jealous when Happy was talking to her and giving her fish. Lily watched as she flew off to tell Laxus that he would be joining them when he turned to look at Mira's smirking face. "Do you have something to tell me Lily?" He blushed but thankfully, his thick fur didn't reveal it, "Okay so maybe I have a small crush on Koneko". Lily knew that it was much better to tell Mira the truth than to lie, he'd known that much from experiences that he had seen at the guild. Especially when it came to someone's love life and she thought she could help, sometimes she had made things worse but mostly she made many couples in the guild. She was the reason Bisca and Alzack were together, she made Eflman and Evergreen a couple, as well as Juvia and Gray, Erza and Jellal and Levy and Gajeel. Though the last couple had been only recent, she wasn't really satisfied with how their relationship was looking.

Lily had sat at the bar for twenty minutes answering all of Mira's questions before he was allowed to leave to go back to Gajeel and Levy. Koneko was tired and so she fell asleep on Laxus's lap which really painted a picture for the guilds most scariest guy. Thankfully, only his team mates would ever see him like this with anyone, as he started stroking Koneko's head to make her purr. He picked her up, said goodbye to his team and then left the guild to go to bed since they had to up early for a job, that Koneko didn't know about since she was sleeping. Laxus changed into some pyjamas but left Koneko in her clothes, he wasn't gonna touch her, and put them both on his bed so Koneko was on the other side of his bed and he was facing away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its me again and I'm back with another chapter for Exceed galore, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review of what you think . Thank you Ciao xx**

Instead of a her usual summer dress Koneko would be wearing, she had on a black one piece swimsuit and straw hat as the team were heading to a new water park that opened up last week. She was sitting on Evergreen's shoulder as they walked to the park with Lily flying above them to make sure they were going in the right direction (dragon senses or not, she didn't believe that Laxus could tell direction from her time spent with him in the forest). Her and Evergreen were talking about different items of clothes that had had seen in the windows on the way there.

Evergreen was wearing an emerald green bikini underneath a pale blue summer dress with spaghetti straps and a similar hat to Koneko's resting on her head. While the men were just wearing their baggy swimming trunks and a pair of sunglasses that had attracted a lot of attention from ladies and some men. Koneko and Evergreen were laughing at the amount of girls that Laxus had practically hanging off his arm. Freed was blushing at the large amount of girls in swimsuits while Bickslow was perving on them and saying rude comments that ended in the two girls slapping him repeatedly. Lily was chuckling at the odd teams antics, he didn't know why so many people didn't trust the team since they acted the same as team Natsu.

Evergreen and Bickslow acted like Nastu and Gray with their constant fighting and Laxus resembles Erza with always putting them in line and telling them off. Freed's knowledge and planning reminded him of the time he had spent around Lucy as well as the kindness he shows towards his team mates. Koneko was like Happy although she was much less annoying and more enjoyable to be around and Lily thought that Koneko was _way_ cuter that Happy could hope to be. She also wasn't like Happy because he sure as hell didn't have a crush on him.

They finally reached the beach after another ten minutes of arguing before Lily had pointed them in the right direction. As soon as she saw the place, Koneko jumped down from the comfy shoulder she was sat on and flew towards the entrance, well she would have if Laxus didn't grab her tail and force her to wait for the others. The team had only walked into the bloody place before trying to leave, turns out that team Natsu had found out about the water park as well. Koneko was leaving though and she blackmailed Laxus into staying by saying she would tell everyone who his crush was. He was happy to stay at that comment.

Lily was burning holes in the back of Happy's head because of the way he had jumped inbetween the two Exceeds and started looking at Koneko's swimming costume and saying compliments that she didn't really want to hear. Evergreen noticed this and called for Koneko, she had never been more relieved in her life when she had been taken from Happy. She flew over to Evergreen and nuzzled her cheek in thanks, Evergreen prodded the Exceed in the direction of Lily, "Why don't you go and go with Lily, I'm sure he would be better company than us but meet us back here in three hours okay?" Koneko nodded and ran towards the blushing Lily. Evergreen smirked as Lily met her eyes, Koneko's annoyance with Happy wasn't the only she noticed.

When he saw that Happy was trying to come over to the pair, Lily transformed into his battle form that scared him away. Koneko gasped as she took in his huge muscled figure, she hadn't known he could do that. "Whoa that's amazing, how can you do that?" Lily blushed heavily as Koneko praised him while she was in his arms, people had first looked at them strangely before realising that they must be part of Fairy Tail. In Magnolia, the guild had a reputation of being unusual. Lily answered, "This was my form in Edolas, another world, but ever since I came back I was just like any other Exceed but could transform as well". Lily blushed harder at the awe in Koneko's eyes.

Lily shruck himself when he thought they were far enough from the others, as soon as he did he was dragged to all of the rides. They stopped at one that was for couples when Koneko shyly took his hand and forced him to go on with her. They found other couples from their guild waiting at the top, Erza and Jellal, Natsu and Lucy as well as Wendy who was going to down with Carla but Happy was bugging her and 'tripped' to make Carla go down with him. Wendy looked sad when she realised that she had no one to go on with, so Koneko grabbed Lily's hand as well as Wendy's and all three of them went together.

Happy was sitting at the bottom of the slide and looked heartbroken when he saw Koneko clining onto Lily, he was going to kill him! Event though the real reason was because Koneko had overestimated how much she would enjoy the ride and found herself desperately holding onto Lily for her life. Not that he minded of course. Wendy had a lot of fun though and was glad the two Exceeds had joined her so she wouldn't be alone. She was sad that Happy had taken Carla away from her when they were nowhere to be seen. Koneko had seen the look on Wendy's face and said, "Its okay Wendy-chan, you can hang around with us" and gave her a big smile. Wendy hugged the Exceed but followed them around.

It was nearly time to leave but Koneko didn't want to leave Wendy and Lily, she was having so much fun. They came to a screeching halt when they saw Natsu running with some fat shiny guy that Koneko had never seen before. Natsu tripped and fell onto the man to start rolling, he hadn't realised that he wasn't quite over his motion sickness from the ride Lucy made him go on and was sick over the floor when he was rolling. Koneko flew up with Wendy in her arms when it nearly touched the trio, she flew them away from Natsu and over to her team mates who were talking to team Natsu, well minus Natsu.

She gently placed Wendy on the ground near Lucy and she flew over to sit on Laxus' broad shoulder. She didn't expect Carla to hug her tightly and thank her for taking care of Wendy, she hugged back in response. The teams said there goodbyes and went their separate ways, this time Lily had went back with team Natsu since they were going back to the guild first whereas her team were going to Laxus' house instead to hang out. She nuzzled up against Laxus' face and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, its another chapter for you. By the way if I stop uploading as quick as I was these past days it's because I've sadly gone back to school so I won't have much time as now. Though I'll have loads after this half term with the six weeks off. I think this one will be longer than my other ones because there's too much plot I want to put in it to keep it relatively short. Plus I really like the Exceeds and think there aren't enough fanfictions about them. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko had woken up when they had reached her home, since Laxus had accidentally shook his shoulder when he walked into the house. She stretched and yawned which made a cute picture that caused Evergreen to coo at Koneko. The Exceed flew upstairs to go to change her clothes from a swimming costume to a light blue dress with a bow around her right ear that matched her dress as well pinning her fringe at the bottom of her left ear so that it stayed out of her eyes.

She went downstairs and blushed at the way Evergreen was complimenting her on her new outfit. She in turn complimented evergreen on her frilly pink top and brown leggings that suited her really well. Evergreen visually blushed and smacked Bickslow when he laughed st her. Koneko smiled at the two and went over to sit next to Freed who had his nose deep into a book. They were all waiting for Laxus to finish making dinner, nobody else knew but Laxus was actually a really good cook. To be honest an S Class Mage have to be when you were constantly in different places and didn't have enough money to keep buying snacks.

Though Laxus just made simple stuff, it was very delicious and was like tasting heaven in your mouth. Koneko was drooling just thinking about the food she had tasted when she was travelling with Laxus, with all of the compliments she had given him she was sure that he was given a huge ego boost. Laxus had brought in the sandwiches he had made and everyone made a grab for some, Koneko wasn't surprised when she thought that she would actually fight someone for the sandwiches. They were that good.

After dinner, the team walked to the guild and Laxus went to his grandfather's office to talk to the guild master. "What do think he is talking about?" Evergreen thought fro a moment, "Probably the GMG and who's gonna compete". Koneko thought about what Laxus told her about the GMG's, that it was where mages in different guilds compete against each other in battles and games/sports to win the title of the strongest guild. She also remembered him saying that until they decided to play, Sabertooth was declared the strongest guild for seven years. Koneko had no doubt that Fairy Tail would be able to win this year as she looked around the guild.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Laxus and his grandfather walked out of his office and stood in the stage they put in for announcements. "Everyone listen up, for the time we couldn't compete we have been overtaken by Sabertooth as the strongest guild but this year we'll show them who's really the strongest!" There was a loud cheering through the crowd and Mira had to quiet them down before he continued, "I will be telling you whose will be going now so that they have time to leave, the team leading Fairy Tail is Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy with Elfman as a reserve. Evergreen looked worried for her boyfriend.

Laxus walked over to the table where his team where sat, "Come on, we need to train, so we'll be leaving at eight in the morning so meet mad there tomorrow and don't be late. He picked up Koneko and set her on his shoulder before walking out of the guild. Koneko was confused, "But we weren't chosen to go, why are we training?" Laxus chuckled, "There were no rules against a second team so he's sending me, Mira, Gajeel, Cana and Lisana as a reserve as another team". Koneko thought it was a smart thing to do. "Where will be training and will I get to train as well?" Laxus answered, "We'll be training in some nearby mountains and if you wish, you can train on your magic as well, even learn another type if you want".

Koneko thought about it for a moment before deciding, "Can we go to the library to get some books on healing magic, it's the most useful thing I can think of", Laxus nodded and within ten minutes they had been there, collected every book on healing magic and then paid for them and left (Laxus teleported them). Koneko grabbed a large suitcase that held three quarter books and one quarter clothes, since she was small her clothes hardly took up any room. Koneko finished packing and went to bed, she had made Laxus get her another bed for her instead of sharing (she was sick of his snoring). She went to bed and fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

...

Koneko woke up at six in the morning, woke up Laxus and went for a quick bath to wash off any grime from yesterday. She dressed in a pair of black leggings and a white long sleeved t shirt. When she went downstairs, there was breakfast on the table for her, a small pile of pancakes and when Laxus had realised that she was finished in the bathroom, he went for a shower. Once they had both finished breakfast and got ready, they picked up their bags and left for the train station. Koneko was flying to carry her suitcase instead of sitting on Laxus' shoulder. When they got there it was only half seven but Freed was already there, reading a book. He only noticed them when Koneko put her bag down near him and hugged his arm. He petted her head and greeted them good morning.

They had waited for twenty minutes before everyone had come, she didn't realise that the Strauss family and Gajeel and Lily would be coming with them as well. Not that she minded if Lily came along but she didn't really like Gajeel since he told her to get lost a few days before. She loved the Strauss family though and she liked to think Mira was like the mother she never had with the way she treated her. She also found Elfman to be really funny especially when he said dumb things when he was around Evergreen. There was also a bond between her and Lisana because her magic was based on the souls of animals and she was basically a cat.

They got on the train and she felt sorry for Laxus but laughed at the pain of Gajeel, not out loud though. She sat on Mira's lap do that she would have someone to stroke her hair for her while she slept. Her last though before she closed her eyes was that she knew this was a great opportunity to learn some more magic and get closer to everyone she was beginning to think were family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's another chapter to the story that might be more exciting for those asventure type fanfiction lovers, although we are all fanfiction lovers otherwise why are you reading this? We'll never know, anyway I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko had been woke up by Mira when they arrived and she got up and stretched before grabbing the handles of her suitcase and flying past the rest to get off the train. She set her suitcase down near the exit of the train station and waited for everyone to come over. She looked up about thirty seconds later to see her team and others walking towards her impatient form. She gave Laxus a weak glare for waking her wait before grabbing her bag again and flying up, she saw Lily flying as well and flew next to him. She drew him into a conversation, "Hey Lily, are you excited to be training?" Lily gave her a nod, he didn't know if he could make out actual words when she was flying that close to him.

Koneko didn't realise what she was doing when she asked, "I'm really excited, I got Laxus to get me some books and I'm gonna be learning healing magic as well trying to strengthen my Aria magic. Do you want to join me?" Lily paused and thought about the benefits of accepting, he would be around Koneko, get stronger and learn a new magic, it was a definite yes. Koneko was happy that she would be able to have a training partner and someone to talk to and she would make tests to see how much they were improving. Laxus made everyone set up camp and have the day off since it was already noon and after putting up camp, there would be no point in starting. Koneko was going to share Evergreen's ting so she helped her with setting it up.

After camp was set up, Laxus opened the second bag he brought which contained food supplies for the first week and then they would have to go into town to buy food. Everyone also had their own chores to do, Laxus and Mira would cook, Lisana and Elfman would clean, Lily and Koneko would scout every couple of hours to see if there was any trouble, a Evergreen and Freed would go to buy food and Bickslow and Gajeel would collect wood for the fire. Gajeel walked into the forest and brought back some thick logs for everyone to sit on while they waited for dinner.

After dinner, Elfman and Lisana were cleaning up while Mira brought out a deck of cards for everyone to play some games for the rest of the night. Koneko was soon feeling tired and left the others playing games while she went to bed. She couldn't really get to sleep until the others had stopped playing because of how loud they were though. Sighing, she waited till Evergreen came inside their tent before actually attempting sleep. She was so tired that she drifted of into a dreamless sleep within seconds.

Laxus had everyone wake up at six in the morning so that there was plenty of time to go over the training schedule he had made last night while the others were playing cards. The schedule was this, wake up at seven and start training at eight after breakfast. Then they would keep training until twelve when they would have lunch and a two hour break, then at two in the afternoon, they would train until eight which afterwards they would have dinner and then they would go and do what they wanted. Koneko didn't really have any problems with the training schedule since the first training sessions would be reading books on the morning and then practicing what she learned in the night.

They had breakfast and after everything was cleaned up, they begun their official training and everyone had a training partner to help them. Koneko was paired with Lily, Mira was paired with Laxus, Lisana was paired with Evergreen, Bickslow was paired with Freed and Gajeel was paired with Elfman. Koneko grabbed her huge pile of books and took them outside to read with Lily. They had gone through a third of the books by the time the day was over since Koneko had an eidetic memory and only needed to read something once. It was day four when they finished the books and were able to begin their actual training. Koneko had started small and was practicing healing small flowers on the morning while advancing her Aria magic on the afternoon.

Four weeks into the training, both her and Lily were able to heal plants and could stay up in the air for three hours instead of one. Koneko was very proud of herself for such a big improvement and when she told her team mates, she got lots of proud looks as well. Laxus even gave her a hug! She was feeling very good about herself if she was being honest. She wasn't even through one month and she had such a big change in her magical abilities. She was determined to try harder though and not slack off just because her training was working, no she would her hardest and become even stronger.

...

Finally it was time to pack up and leave to go back to Magnolia for the GMG's and everyone had left feeling proud of how much they had improved. Because of her hard work, Koneko was able to stay in the air for ten hours at a time and could carry three people at once. She had also improved her healing magic so that she could heal large wounds and some internal injuries but she wouldn't be as good as Wendy. Obviously, since Lily had been working with her, he was the same in healing abilities although he opted to focus in keeping in his battle form rather than his flying so he could be in his battle form for ten hours.

Laxus was able to complete more spells repeatedly and more than once and Mira had been able to strengthen her demon forms to withhold some attacks, Lisana also decided to do this and tried to strengthen her animal forms as well. Elfman had improved his ability to control himself while in full take over forms and was working on half transformations as well. Evergreen had gotten a book in the village library about fairy magic to help improve her magic and Freed did the same with his Ruins magic. Bickslow had been able to find a lost soul when he was collecting wood and now had six totems to make him stronger so he practiced using spells with his friends. She didn't know how much Gajeel improved since she didn't bother to ask, she also didn't tell Gajeel that they could heal their motion sickness but she didn't let Lily know that and only told Laxus. He was very grateful as she took off his curse that had been holding him back for years.

They got on the train and this time Koneko didn't fall asleep since it was early in the morning, so she played a game of cards with Mira and Bickslow until the train had stopped. They got off and went to the guild, they were appalled at what the other team had done. Apparently, they tried to train in the spirit realm with Lucy's spirits but forgot that the time difference meant that one day spent there was three months in this realm. She told the guild master of her new powers and she was happy to get a proud smile and a pat on the head. She was excited to go to the GMG and obviously her team would win, then she could rub it in Happy's smug little face that she was better. She wondered who she would meet at the GMG.


	6. Chapter 6: Girlfriend!

**Hi again, sorry it's been quite a while for me to post the new chapter, ive been looking after my mam after an operation and I grabbed any free time I had to write this chapter for you. You guys might have to wait a while before the next chapter as well, but maybe not. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko watched as the first team for Fairy Tail boarded the train, they would be going on the train with the rest of Fairy Tail minus a few who didn't want to go, so that there would be no suspicions and then they would go and sign up. Sadly, Koneko wasn't allowed to go anywhere but the stands with the rest of her minna, by Laxus' orders. She was glad that was protective of her though. She hated him when she saw Happy standing right where she sat and cursed Laxus got making her put up with the annoying feline.

When the teams had all been announced and Koneko watched Fairy Tail team A look in shock, Koneko got bored since there wasn't any games happening today. She flew over to Makarov and got his permission to go explore, he knew she would be able to get away safely from any danger. Koneko beamed at him and gave him one last hug before flying towards Carla. "Hey Carla, do you want to come and explore with me? I got permission from Makarov". Carla nodded after much thought and together they blew off. Thankfully, Makarov had made sure to keep Happy away from the female Exceeds as he knew Koneko would of most likely killed Happy.

Koneko decided to go to Mermaid Heel because she wanted to see what an all girls guild would be like. She and Carla had only been there for three seconds before they realised that going there was a huge mistake. One of members, Millianna, had grabbed them at first site and had not let them go until she made them promise to visit every day for the next five days over the GMG's. They had owed their lives to Kagura, for without her they would have never made it out of that building alive. It was only Millianna's slight fear of Kagura's sword that made her leave the two Exceeds alone. For that they were eternally grateful.

With that horrifying experience over, the two girls decided to try their luck with a different guild and see what they were like. They decided on Sabertooth to see what the 'most strongest guild' was like, to see if they had some major competition in the games. They had landed just in front of the double doors to the hotel when they heard a lot of loud shouting coming from inside, Koneko had already turned to leave when she was grabbed and taken inside. She began struggling in her kidnappers arms and looked up to see who it was. It was a busty woman with long purple hair and was wearing a long blue dress with a slit down both sides. She had brown eyes and tanned sling as well as strong muscles from possible training.

The woman took Koneko over to a table in the far too left corner and gently placed her onto the table. Koneko was very angry at being separated from her fellow Exceed and then being dumped onto a table full of curious strangers staring at her. Koneko was furious. She screamed, "Look lady I don't know who you think you are but I've been tossed around too many times today to just sit back and let you do what you want to me so back away and let me go". Koneko felt her clip fall and her fringe cover her left eye as she was ranting to her kidnapper. The woman smiled at her, "My name is Minerva and I'm going to be your new partner".

Koneko thought that Minerva had some nerve. She fumed, "I already have a partner who loves me and looks after me, he is called Laxus Dreyar and he is a Fairy Tail Mage". She saw Minerva's face turn red at her last statement, "FAIRY TAIL!" She screamed at her and threw a ball of magic at the female Exceed. Luckily, the shot had been deflected by a strange blonde man with blue eyes and funny clothes with a scar in his right eyebrow. He grabbed Minerva's wrists and pinned them to her sides, her face turned pink in blushing. Koneko guessed that either they were dating, Sting, as she recalled from the beginning games, was a playboy, or that Minerva had a crush on Sting.

Sting leaned in close to Minerva and said, "Don't hurt the Exceed, she is Lector's girlfriend and hurting her would make him sad and making Lector sad would make me sad and you don't want that do you?" Koneko mentally gagged at the way the female Mage had blushed at his cheesy lines. However, Koneko was curious as to who Lector was but furious at Sting to accuse her of being this Lector's girlfriend. She cried out, "Who the hell is Lector?" and she was surprised to see another two Exceeds behind the 'crazy' woman. One of them had dark brown fur on the outside and pink fur on his face and belly with a waistcoat on. The other had light green fur and was wearing the cutest pink frog costume that she had ever seen, she hoped that the Exceed she was looking at was Lector, she wouldn't mind being his girlfriend. She blushed as she looked over at he favourite Exceed, she made a conclusion that if Lily wasn't going to make a move then she wasn't going to hang around for him especially of she was able to go out with the cutest male Exceed she had seen.

She fiddled with the hem of her white summer dress as she looked to the fpground and back at the green Exceed. She smiled as him and got a huge smile back that made her blush even harder. The moment was ruined by the other Exceed standing next to him, he didn't like the way that Koneko was looking at Frosch, she was meant to be his! Lector cleared his throat and walked up to the female Exceed, "Hi my name is Lector, what is yours" she gave him a brief answer of, "Koneko" before looking back at Frosch. Lector wasn't liking this at all, he would of went for the other Exceed that was outside the doors but she was already dating Happy in Fairy Tail as he said in every magazine he was in.

Lector tried again, "As my girlfriend, we'll need to be getting to know more about each other, don't you think?" Koneko was brought back from her lovely thoughts about Frosch, as she now knew his name, and looked at Lector. "I'm not your girlfriend so don't talk to me, look at me or even think about me, okay?". She then saw that clock on the wall behind Lector and quickly said goodbye to Frosch before high tailing it out of the building, grabbing Carla and making a run for their own guild hotel. She could explain what happened to Carla later, right now she just wanted a bath and some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Ouch

**Hi guys I was able to get a free day to myself to be able to write this chapter for you so don't be worried if I stop uploading chapters, it'll be because I'm looking after my mam. I'll try my best to find any other free time to write these chapters for you though, since I also really like this story and I really like Eceeds. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko was sharing a room with Evergreen, Kinana and Carla. They weren't allowed to be anywhere near the people representing their guild and so Carla and Koneko had been very sad that they couldn't be near their partners before they realised they would be sharing a room with two of their favourite girl members. Carla adored Kinana for she also had a passion for tea and Evergreen was one of Koneko's team mates so Koneko was really happy to be paired with her. Koneko didn't really like to sleep alone (Koneko sneaked into Laxus' bed when he was asleep to be able to go to sleep) so she was sharing Evergreen's bed.

She had woken up at the same time as Carla, at five in the morning, since they were both used to waking up early in the morning thanks to Koneko's training and Wendy's need for seeing the sunrise. They took a shower and brushed their teeth before heading down to go down to where the GMG was being held. Koneko and Carla both left notes for their respective partners before leaving to the stadium. They flew up to where Fairy Tails stand was and looked around to see that some members from other guilds had already arrived as well. Carla saw a certain trio and had a disgusted look across her face, Koneko looked over to where Carla was looking and saw three men. One had dark skin and shiny black hair with brown eyes, another had tanned skin, was tall and had brown eyes. The last was the shorter of them all and had blonde hair like the middle man and lovely blue eyes. She rembered their names as Ren, Hikibi and Eve.

She wondered what was wrong with the trio but instead of asking Carla, she decided to see what they were like herself. She flew down to where they were and landed on a nearby table. Koneko felt like she definitely knew what was wrong when she hears three multiple cries of "Pretty Kitty", "Your fur is so luxurious", "Will you be my pet?" Koneko looked at the men with a blank expression before "No". Eve, as she remembered, looked like he was going to cry. She immediately went over to see if he was alright before the tree men were hit by large black blur. She got a closer look and noticed that it was Lily who saved her, in his battle form. She blushed and this time it was so hard it turned some of her fur pink on her cheeks.

Lily mentally smirked when he saw the very visible blush, Exceeds had to be blushing pretty hard before it showed on their fur. He picked up Koneko and was halfway across the arena before he saw another two Exceeds he had never seen before coming towards them. Koneko was struggling in his arms, "Frosch!". Lily didn't know who Frosch was but he already didn't like him. Koneko had managed to wriggle free and launched over to the green Exceed in the pink frog costume. She hugged him and blushed when he hugged back, he mirrored the expression on Lector's face, pure jealousy and anger. Frosch had seen these looks directed at him and decided he quite liked living so he pushed Koneko away from him and took a few steps back. This was before he saw that he had pushed her to the ground and saw tears in her eyes, Carla appeared at that very moment. "How dare you harm my sister" since Carla and Koneko had gotten very close they had started calling each other sister. Koneko wrapped her arms around Carla.

Koneko heard another angry shout and saw Laxus and happy barrelling towards them. She launched herself at Laxus and cried openly, this did not make Laxus any less angry but it made him pause to give Koneko a hug before shouting, "Who hurt my partner, I swear I'll break every one of your bones". At first he looked towards Lily but saw his angry look directed at a small green Exceed. He growled at him, who did he think he was? He felt something shift in his arms and looked to see that Happy had pulled Koneko out of his arms and was hugging her. She was so upset she didn't reject his hug, she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged back.

Happy recieved the same looks as Frosch from Lily and Lector but this time he didn't push her away, he hugged her tighter and smirked at the two raging cats. Lector had enough, "Get your grubby paws off my girlfriend". That got both Lily's and Laxus' attention, two simultaneous cries of "What?!" could be heard. Koneko let go of Happy and turned around to look at Lector with her watery eyes and messed up hair, she was adorable and looked as though you just want to take her for yourself and hug her and never let go. Ironically, this is what Lector did, but Koneko didn't object since all of this hugging was making her feel a lot better. Her eyes began watering when she saw Frosch getting closer, she curled up against Lector, which made him look at Lily with a victorious look. Carla came up to her and hugged her from behind which made her turn around and hug her back. After a few minutes the let go of each other, but turned to see Laxus, Lily and Happy all glaring at Lector and Frosch.

Koneko flew up to Laxus and began pulling at his shirt to try and stop him from killing the two Exceeds. Koneko groaned as she saw Sting and Rogue run over to where they were. Thankfully, it was still early and nobody else had arrived at the stadium. When Sting and Rogue had asked what was happening Carla gave them a run down version of what happened. Sting was proud of the way Lector had acted whereas Rogue was scolding Frosch for pushing the female Exceed to the floor. He walked over to the Exceed and bowed low, "I apologise for my Exceed", she blushed at the man, "It's fine, I've already forgiven him". Frosch looked up at her and she gave him a beaming smile that attracted Lily's, Lector's and Happy's attention to Frosch again.

After ten minutes of growling between Laxus and Sting, Koneko had managed to get Laxus away from all of the top rouble and they headed back to the hotel they were staying at. When they got there, Koneko had wished that she never hugged Happy because now he wouldn't leave her alone and told nearly everybody that Koneko liked him back. Although looking at the death stares she was giving him, people knew the truth about her feelings towards him.


	8. Chapter 8: What?

**Hey guys I was able to fit two chapters into one day for you and I think this part is where the story gets really interesting, at least I think it does. I won't tell you what happened, I'll leave that to you to find out. Anyway I hope you enjoy it because it might be a while before the next chapter is up. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko quickly explained to Makarov, or Jiji as he wished for her to call him (she was practically family), what happened and after the first look of anger he calmed down. He slyly looked at Koneko, "So you have quite the line up of potential boyfriends eh?" Koneko blushed and shouted, "It's not like that!" Koneko groaned in frustration when Jiji still had that smug look on his face. Elderly people were supposed to be kind and gentle, Jiji was just mischievous and teasing. She left to go find Evergreen and told her the mornings events, she at least gave her some sympathy and a check over before teasing her as well.

Koneko led the rest of Fairy Tail to the huge stadium where the games would be played before keeping an eye out for any specific Exceeds should they come close. At first glance you could tell that the stadium was packed full of people and it hurt Koneko's ears to hear that much shouting. As there wasn't much space at the front, the four Exceeds decided to sit on four rock pedestals above their guild where they could see everything. After the teams were re-introduced, they went to their own small pedestals next to their guilds. The first game was peculiar, it was basically a more violent version of hide and seek but with clones. Juvia and Gray went from Fairy Tail but she didn't care about any other guilds, at the end Juvia had two points and Gray hadn't got any. Lily and Koneko rooted for team B while Happy and Carla shook their heads at Grays disappointing performance.

Koneko, in a very festive mood, jumped over to Lily and hugged him tightly. "Whoo, our team was better ha ha ha" she giggled at the end. It was only when she let go of him did she realised what she had actually done and Lily was smirking slightly at her which made her blush. Happy saw this and got jealous but then realised Carla was right next to him and tried to get her attention. Koneko, still blushing, went back to where she was sitting and tried not to look at Liky and was grateful for the distraction as the strange pumpkin man came back on to announce the second game.

The second game was only halfway announced when a rumbling was heard coming from both the ground and the sky. The colour of the sky turned only three shades darker and the floor stopped shaking, what was happening? Was this part of the tournament? The people in the stadium had gone very quiet and were also looking around to see what was happening. The strange man had begun announcing the second game again before a bright blue light covered the stadium for a few moments. It was blinding. The four looked at one another and cried out gently as a small blue light hit them, nobody heard. The blue light had gone as quickly as if had appeared but nobody saw any damage to the spell, at least not yet.

Fairy Tail looked at themselves to see if there was any damage but found none, they leg out sighs of relief. It was only when they heard Koneko's scared voice "Minna" did they turn. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Stood before them were four half humans half Exceeds. The one on the far left was Happy as they could tell from his blue hair, blue ears on his head, blue tail and slim build, wearing dark blue trousers. The female next to him was Carla from her short white hair, white ears, white tail, brown eyes with a build like Levy's and wearing a red top and pink skirt. The other female was Koneko with her long blonde hair, blonde ears, blonde tail, green eyes and wearing a pink summer dress, her build was exactly like Lucy's and her dress stretched over her large bust. That left Lily to be the last man, with dark skin, black hair, black ears, black tail, brown eyes and a build like Laxus.

The Exceeds examined themselves as Fairy Tail looked over at them in shock. Koneko had an idea and when her wings came out she was happy she still had her magic but marvelled at her new wings. They were much larger with gorgeous feathers that shimmered in the sunlight. Koneko put her wings away when she though of something, "Wait, should we see if Lector and Frosch are the same as well". Carla nodded immediately and the females flew over to Sabertooth, where Minerva was absent. Sting looked over at the females and saw their wings before realising, "So the same thing happened to you girls as well huh?" Sting had a hard time keeping his playboy attitude in check when he looked over at Koneko before realising that she was Lector's girlfriend.

Speaking of the two Exceeds, when they heard Sting talk and say those words, they knew it would be Koneko and Carla. Lector smirked at walked out to meet the girls, he was excited to see what Koneko looked like. He had a build that was similar to Orga's and he had dark brown hair, ears and tail with his usual brown eyes. He was also wearing his waistcoat and a pair of loose trousers that hung on his hips. Frosch had paid skin with green hair, ears and tail with his brown eyes and was wearing a pink top and brown trousers with a build similar to Rogue. They also found out that their voices got deeper and they already knew how to do everything like a human since they lived with them. Lector mentally smirked as he took in Koneko's form with her large bust and long legs and great ass.

Koneko looked over at Lector and Frosch and couldn't help but blush at the two men, she couldn't deny that they were hot. The thing that she was missing right now, was her fur that covered up any hint of a blush. Lector walked over to the girls and hugged Koneko close to him and felt her breasts against his chest. He gently grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck. She was shocked at the gentleness he was displaying before he leaned down and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss but that didn't stop Koneko from slapping him, he didn't have the right to take her first kiss. She flew away without Carla and went over to Laxus with tears in her eyes, she was upset she didn't get to choose her first kiss.

Laxus hugged her and asked what was wrong, when she replied in a small voice he was ready to go and kill that bastard no matter what. It was Mira who took Koneko into her arms and led her away to a corner to talk, they came back and Koneko was blushing hard. They weren't giving the members a day off so she gave Laxus a good luck hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving to go to the others. When she arrived, Kinana and Evergreen took the girls back to their room to teach them about being a girl while Macoa and Bickslow took the men. Koneko could feel the excitement coming off of Evergreen and was fearing for her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys my mam is feeling a lot better so I was able to write some more chapters for you guys, I know this is a major twist but what's a fanfiction without an interesting plot line. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko and Carla had managed to escape the embarrassing conversation with Kinana and Evergreen after half an hour. They all came out of their room and the two previously Exceeds were blushing so hard they made a tomato jealous. Fairy Tail could only wonder what had been said in that room as neither of the girls were willing to talk about the events that occurred in the room. They got an idea when neither girl could look at a man for more than two seconds before blushing with Laxus as an exception (Koneko thought of him as a brother).

Koneko tried her best to avoid Evergreen after the mortifying experience she had that morning but by dinner time she had been caught and was kidna-taken shopping. She spent five agonising hours getting a whole new wardrobe for her and while she still snuck some dresses into the basket, Evergreen had changed her outfits. They went from knee length loose dresses to skin tight trousers, tight tops and short skirts and a few baggy tops as well as some lingerie she really didn't want. All had been made to fit her tail of course, Koneko had also found out that she had retractable claws after Evergreen had made her very angry by dismissing her current style of wardrobe. That fact didn't stop her from making comments though.

Evergreen forced her to change into a new outfit before taking her out to dinner. Sighing, Koneko changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white one shoulder belly top with a pair of black six inch heel ankle boots. However, before going to dinner, Koneko flew to the hotel to put away all of her clothes and then dismissing the looks she recieved from some men before meeting Evergreen outside a cute little cafe. They walked inside and were happy to see that it was mostly women eating inside, they sat down in the booth next to the window so they would be able to see any of their team mates should they go past.

While they were talking, Evergreen repeatedly expressed her delight at finally having another girl on the team that she could talk to about boys with. Koneko wasn't offended because that would have been more than a bit wierd to talk to a cat about boys. After dinner, they walked back to hotel so Evergreen could change clothes before going to the stadium where they could see how everyone was doing. Although she wasn't very happy to see Lector standing over the other side of the stadium but she knew he wasn't going to bother her, not with loads of her minna surrounding her. Happy on the other hand would definitely be that stupid and tried to make herself less noticeable but with Evergreen's chosen outfit, that was quite the challenge.

She decided that if she went to talk to Lily, then Happy wouldn't bother her, he hadn't before anyway. However, looking at the two males if they were in a fight she had no doubt that Lily would win. Lily has the build of a man like Laxus whereas Happy has the build of a man like Eve, so that wouldn't be a fair fight. Koneko, with her mind made up, went over to Lily and see how he was dealing with the new look he had. "Hey Lily, how are you holding up?" She said in a gentle voice. Lily turned to look at her then blushed at her outfit, "You weren't wearing that before", Koneko had to strain to her his reply but she did agree that this outfit wasn't exactly appropriate but it was the best she could do with what Evergreen gave her. "Yeah I know, Evergreen took me shopping and decided to give me a new wardrobe but you haven't answered my question yet" Lily looked confused before realising and answered, "I'm doing okay, in fact I like this body better it makes things a lot easier. But I don't think I'll ever be able to get the last conversation with Macoa and Bickslow out of my head".

Koneko giggled at his statement, the way he shivered at the end made her laugh for some reason, probably because he might have had a similar coversatio to hers which was definitely embarrassing. She realised that he was sitting down while she was still stood up so she sat down next to him and leaned back on her hands, "It has been quite a day, don't you agree?" Lily nodded, the way Koneko was sitting made parts of her body more prominent and easier to look at. He stopped looking when she sat back up and wrapped her arms around herself. She must be cold. Mira had been watching and handed Lily a men's jacket. He didn't know why Koneko was the one who was cold so he gave the jacket to her, she gratefully took it from him, "Thank you Lily, it's really cold when you don't have fur all over you" and gave a weak laugh.

Lily gave her a smile and mentally smirked when she blushed. Koneko put on the jacket and realised that Lily must have forgotten the huge different in their bodies now that he was at least a foot and a half taller that her with much broader shoulders as the jacket. hung on her like a dress. But she was cold so she wouldn't complain. The teams had just come back from the arena for the second event so she got up and went to go see Laxus before thinking about the jacket Lily gave her. She turned around and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for the jacket Lily" and walked off. Lily stared at her retreating figure with a warm smile on his face. Mira saw this and smiled, she now had a new couple to start planning their wedding for, and the babies would be cute too.

Laxus had just got back to his own stand near the guild before he was attacked by Koneko with a hug. She let go and asked, "Well, did you win?", Laxus continued to stare, "What are you wearing?" Koneko blushed. "Well Evergreen took me shopping and then I got cold so Lily gave me his jacket" Juvia gushed over this and started talking about how she wished 'Gray-Sama' would give her his jacket. Laxus was very protective of Koneko and he didn't like Lily talking to Koneko, she was only 19, too young for dating. Even though he started dating at 16 and that's a whole three years younger. Laxus still wasn't happy with Evergreen's chosen outfit for Koneko and was definitely going to make a complain but she was busy talking to Elfman right now thinking nobody knew of their 'secret' relationship when in fact everyone knew.

Laxus looked back at where Koneko was standing before and noticed she was gone, she was now looking over the railing and staring at one of the Exceeds from this morning, it was Lector, of he remembered correctly. He must have noticed she was looking because he turned around and gave her a smile before winking at her, causing her to blush and fly over to Levy to sit next to Carla, who was talking to Levy, and lean against her. Carla had the form of Levy but she was actually a whole foot taller than Koneko which made her feel quite small in comparison. She didn't mind it too much though. The comforting presence of her sister and her minna made her feel safe enough to fall asleep and that's what she did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, its me again with another chapter for all of you lovely Fairy Tail fans and gorgeous fanfiction readers, let me know down in the review section if you liked it and anything you wish for me to include in my future fanfictions. I apologise in advance if they are not written it is usually because I'm doing other fanfictions and sometimes it's because I'm not good at writing those people. I also like writing Harry Potter as well if you would like to suggest a story but I do not write incest or stuff like that. Anyway enjoy this chapter. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko woke up with her head on Levy's lap and Levy's hand stroking her hair. They occasionally stroked her ears which made her purr but she didn't really care who heard, they were all of her minna. Although when she fully opened her eyes and saw Happy openly staring at her from across the room, she guessed that someone carried her back to the hotel, she was getting more than a little creeped out. She noticed that she was still wearing Lily's jacket and decided to go give it back. Koneko got up and stretched, she stopped stretching when she heard her back crack and looked around for Lily. She found him sitting on a nearby couch with Gajeel and Bickslow watching some programme on the telly.

She walked over to Lily and took off the jacket, then she handed to out to Lily when she got his attention, "Here's your jacket, sorry I kept it for so long, I wasn't planning on falling asleep" she ended her speech with a small blush. Lily smiled at her, "It's okay, you can keep it, Mira got me loads" Koneko thanked him, put the comfy jacket back on and was about to leave when, "Why don't you sit down and watch this with us?" Koneko looked at the telly and saw a programme about criminals and their backgrounds and thought, _why not, it's not like I've got anything better to do_. She sat down in the small gap between the arm rest and Lily, she wiggled around for a bit before realising that she would just have to be uncomfortable. Lily saw her stuggles and lifted her legs before settling them over his and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She blushed but noticed it was a lot comfier than before so she cuddled in closer to Lily and watched the programme, not seeing the smug look Lily was giving Happy across the room. She also didn't see the warm smile he gave to her as well, she was too busy watching the screen. Over the next two hours, both Gajeel and Bickslow had gone somewhere else so Lily and Koneko had the telly and couch to themselves. Koneko put on a comedy show that had her laughing and settled down so that she was lying down across the couch with her head in Lily's lap. Lily didn't mind the change in position and began stroking her hair that made her relax and every so often, purr.

Mira, Evergreen, Kinana and Juvia watched them and had goofy grins on their faces before telling Laxus and Gajeel the new events. They also warned the two males that if they ever got involved they would hunt them down and make sure they wished they were never born, which made them agree quite easily. Koneko was feeling very tired even though she had a nap earlier but she didn't get much sleep last night since it was very hot and it had been a long day today. She got up from the couch, missing the look of disappointment on Lily's face, before giving Lily a quick hug and a peck on the cheek as well as a, "Goodnight Lily, sweet dreams" before going up to bed.

She was sad that now she was human she wouldn't be able to share a bed with anyone since the hotel beds were on the small side but she got over it and got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth before changing into a short see through night gown courtesy of Evergreen and got into bed. It took her a while but she eventually got to sleep, the noise of Carla's soft snoring and the presence of her family lulling her into sleep.

...

The next morning, Koneko woke up feeling much better than the day before and went to take a shower before waking up Carla. Koneko got dressed in a pale green sleeveless frilly shirt and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans with some pale green six inch heels and since it was as cold as yesterday, she put on Lily's jacket again. When she went down for breakfast she only saw a few members from her guild. They were Laxus, Freed, Mira, Kinana and Wendy. Everybody was either sleeping or had gone somewhere. Koneko just had a piece of toast with strawberry jam on for breakfast and with a goodbye to her family, she left for the arena since she was going to see Milliana from Mermaid Heel.

She Koneko had arrived at Mermaid Heel's stand, Milliana was already there and cried when she saw the changes in the 'cute little kitty'. Milliana saw her tail and ears though and deemed her still adorable in her books. Koneko talked to Kagura for a while and congratulated her on her recent winnings, which rewarded her with a small smile. Koneko said her goodbyes and left before Milliana got her again. She was walking over towards the Fairy Tail stand when she saw Lector running at her with something in his hands behind his back. He stood before her and with a blush on his face, he handed Koneko a bunch of beautiful different flowers that matched the colour of her eyes.

With a small blush, she had never been given flowers before, she took them and held them close to her. Lector gave her a smile, "Would you like to join me tonight for dinner?" Koneko was about to answer before Mira was suddenly in front of her, "There you are Koneko, I couldn't find you at Mermaid Heel, I wanted to tell you that Evergreen wants to see you". Koneko groaned but quickly left for Fairy Tail's hotel, leaving Lector and Mira alone. Mira glared at Lector before leaving herself, didn't matter what happened, Mira was on team Lily. Lily was just the right type of person for Koneko and he would definitely treat her the way she deserved.

Mira walked back into the Fairy Tail hotel and saw Erza punching Natsu and Gray in the head for fighting again while Lily and Happy were glaring at each other for looking at Koneko. Mira smiled, this was classic Fairy Tail but it was her family and she wouldn't change a thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again, I've got another chapter for you beautiful people, review if you would like a lemon in this story between Koneko and Lily. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. By the way in this story, the Exceeds don't turn back to cats. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko placed the beautiful flowers in a vase on the window so people could see them, she liked the flowers. After birthday and Christmas presents, they were the first gift she had got, to get them from Lector surprised her but she decided that everyone deserved a chance and forgave him for his earlier arrogant behaviour. However, things were just beginning to improve with Lily so she was very stuck with what to do. Koneko thought about the right person to talk to and after about ten minutes of thinking she decided to talk to Mira. Koneko thought that since she was the Cupid of Fairy Tail, then she must have some experience with Koneko's problems.

With her mind made up, Koneko walked down to the lobby where she was sure that Mira would be there since there were no games today. As she predicted, Mira was standing near the doorway in a conversation with Happy, which made her curious. Koneko approached Mira and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped and turned around but let out a sigh of relief when she saw Koneko, "Koneko! You scared me!" Koneko giggled, "Mira I need to talk to you, right now". Mira looked back at Happy, "But I'm still talking to Happy".

Koneko puffed out her cheeks, "But Mira! It's about boys!" Mira immediately turned back to Koneko and dragged her away before shouting back at Happy, "So rry Happy, it's an emergency!" Happy was estatic because he thought that Koneko was talking about him, how wrong he was. When they had finally stopped running, Koneko saw themselves outside of a small Italian restaurant with old fashioned decorations and red roses hanging from the outside walls. They walked in and the place only had another two groups of people inside, a group of all women and a couple. Mira and Koneko sat at a table in the far corner for more privacy when they would be talking.

Mira sat down and looked at Koneko expectantly, "So?" Koneko cleared her throat and told Mira everything, "I started having feelings for Lily but after those three months we trained he didn't make a move so my feelings were beginning to lessen. Then when I met Lector he was an asshole, I'm not gonna lie but he showed some feelings for me. Then when we changed, Lily started being more comfortable around me. Then Lector took my first kiss and gave me flowers and I just feel like Lily's leading me on and I'm so confused". By the end of her speech, Koneko had broken down crying and Mira couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Mira knew that Koneko would rather be with her team than be outside so after a small dinner, they went home and Mira comforted her as another few tears leaked from her eyes. Laxus and Evergreen took Koneko to her and Evergreen's room to take care of her, with Freed and Bickslow following close behind. Meanwhile Mira stormed over to Lily, grabbed the back of his top, dragged him off the couch he was sitting on and took him to an empty store cupboard to 'talk' to him. When Mira gave Lily her famous death glare, he wondered what he had ever done to anger the woman.

Mira growled out, "Who do you think you are, messing with Koneko's feelings like that?" Lily looked shocked, messing with her feelings? He hadn't done that, had he? Mira wasn't finished though, "Koneko is up in her room crying because you can't figure out if you like her or not and now she thinks you only like her for her new body" Lily was getting worried for Koneko, "What? That's crazy, I just thought that since she never gave me any hint that she liked me, I backed off and then when we were hit by that spell she got more comfortable and so did I. I didn't think she thought I was messing with her feelings, I only did what I thought she wanted me to do". By the end of his rant Mira had a thoughtful look on her face as she took in Lily's words. "Hmmm", Mira wasn't sure if he was lying or not but after looking in his eyes, she concluded he was telling the truth.

"Well now that you know she likes you, what are you gonna do about it?" Mira wanted to know everything so she was in the loop and could help as much as possible. "I'm going to go and see if she's alright and then wait till the right time to ask her to dinner with me". Mira supposed that was a good enough plan so she freed him from the cupboard and let him check on Koneko, to be honest she was worried about Koneko as well. Lily had ran up the stairs and opened the door to Koneko's room before seeing Evergreen sitting on her bed with no one else there. "Where's Koneko?" Evergreen gave him a glare, "She's off to see the man who gave her those" she pointed to the green flowers on the windowsill. He hadn't seen those before. He asked, "Who gave her them?" She had a smirk on her face, knowing he wouldn't like the answer, "Lector".

With a growl, Lily ran from the room and down into the lobby before putting on his shoes and a spare jacket he hadn't seen there before when he realised that it was jacket he had given Koneko. With that last thought he rushed over to the stadium and was going to go down the stairs when he saw Koneko laughing with Lector and holding his hand. He felt a rush of extreme jealousy run through him, that should be him holding her hand and she should be laughing with HIM not Lector! He ran down the stadium stairs to get to where they were walking before being attacked by a group of young women who clearly thought they had a chance with him, pft as if. He tried to make them go away but it was no use.

Koneko was laughing at a joke Lector had told her when she heard a squeal behind her. She turned around to see Lily being swarmed by lots of women and he wasn't doing much to send them away, she guessed he prefered those women to her. As if feeling her sadness, Lector turned to face her and gave the hand he was holding a quick kiss and pulled her in close and hugged her, with her head rested on his hard chest. He started dancing to an imaginary song and Koneko giggled before joining him as well. Lector looked over at Lily's furious face and smirked at him as he handed Koneko his jacket and she put it on since it was getting colder these past few days. She took his hand back and he led them over to where Sabertooth were staying, she had met most of the team and decided she liked Yukino the best since she resembled Lucy in almost everything except hair, eyes and clothes.

Koneko leaned into Lector and he smirked at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Koneko sighed not realising that she would have her heart broken in a few moments.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys I felt it was quite mean to leave it on a semi cliffhanger. Oh no, how does she have her heart broken? What happens? Don't worry, all will be revealed in this beauty of a chapter. I hope you enjoy this story but if you didn't you probably won't have stuck around this long to hear that. By the way I'm sorry that it's all in third person, I can't write in first, to me it doesn't sound right and things are easier to write in third person like descriptions. Anyway, that's it for now. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko and Lector walked into the hotel where he was staying so that he could get something from his room, bug he didn't tell her what. She knew he wouldn't be long but she really needed the toilet so while she was waiting she found the bathroom. When she came out she finished drying her hands on her jeans and went to search for Lector. Within a few minutes she found her but she wished she hadn't, Lector was pressing this slutty girl up against the wall and passionately kissing her and touching her. Looking at the girl, she clearly wasn't enjoying it. Koneko slammed herself into Lector's side and slapped him across the face, the girl had ran off when she was free. Koneko's eyes were watering,"Why were you kissing another girl?"

Lector smirked at Koneko, "You didn't really think that I wanted to be with you did you? After I got what both Happy and Lily didn't I got bored very quickly, now run along before I get mad". Koneko punched Lector in the face to send him flying before running away to find Laxus. When she found him, she regretted it, he was surrounded by members of Fairy Tail which meant they all saw her current state. She had thick water lines running down her cheeks from her tears, her hair was messed up from a messy bun she had put it in and her right hands knuckles were bleeding from punching Lector. In short, she looked a mess and she looked at the ground when everyone stared at her. It was only when she sniffed and started sobbing again did everyone rush over and began asking what was wrong. Laxus picked her up into his arms and carried her to her room.

He set her on the bed and locked the door so no one could get in. He sat down on the bed next to her, stroking her hair. "What's wrong, sis?" Koneko stared up at Laxus before hugging him and replying in a small voice, "It turns out that Lector was just using me to mess with Happy and Lily, he didn't even care about me. I found him kissing a girl he was clearly trying to get away and when he told me, I punched him in the face". Laxus was proud of her for punch in the bastard and when he told her this, she laughed, she laughed hard. That was why she loved being with Laxus and why she was grateful for being his partner.

Koneko felt like teasing him, she hadn't done that in a while, so she said, "Have you asked out Mira yet?" Laxus growled and gently smacked the back of her head, "Keep your big nose out of my business", "My nose isn't small and I'll take that as a no". She chuckled as she dodged another smack. After another half an hour of talking, they went downstairs and Koneko went over to Mira to tell her what happened, not knowing the whole of Fairy Tail were listening in. At the end of her story, Koneko heard multiple cries of outrage and jumped when she saw her minna standing behind her. She smiled at them when both men and women made many suggestions on how to kill Lector for her.

Looking around, and saw Lily and decided to make things up to him. Walking over to him, she saw the jacket she had been wearing before was still in his lap. She sat down next to him, took off Lector's jacket and put on Lily's, this made him blush as she snuggled up to his side, "Do you forgive me Lily?" Lily didn't hesitate in saying yes but that made her giggle so he wasn't embarrassed. Koneko suddenly got an idea as she pulled up Lily and gently pulled his hand to make him follow her. He watched in curiosity when she made a small fire, then she proceedingly ripped apart Lector's jacket and handed Lily some pieces. Together, they began chucking parts of the jacket into the fire and watching it burn. When they had finished, Lily put out the fire and led Koneko back to the hotel.

Since all the girls that usually slept in the room with Koneko were all absent, Koneko took Lily up to her room to watch a film with her. She made Lily sit with is back against the headboard, with his legs open so she could sit in between them and rest her back on his chest and stomach. The film started and before long, Lily had fallen asleep and for a while Koneko just listened to his light snoring. It was cute. Koneko switched off the telly and gently moved Lily so he was lying on his back over to the right side of the bed. Koneko then proceeded to lie down next to Lily so that she was cuddled into his left side with his right arm slung over her.

Koneko had been able to go to sleep easier than any other day they had been at the hotel, they had been there five nights now. During their sleep, Koneko had entwined one of her legs over Lily's and Lily had turned onto his side and wrapped both of his arms around her. This was the scene that Koneko's room mates had walked into and they had called Mira so that she would be able to see the adorable picture as well. When Mira got up to the room, she gushed at the sight before her eyes and took a picture, when the flash went off, Mira froze before seeing their tails come together and wrap around each other, it was so cute! Mira took another twenty pictures, without the flash, before she was satisfied enough to leave the room.

Mira decided that she would use these pictures to show the two people that they would be such an adorable couple and that they fit each other so well. Lily was strong enough to protect Koneko and Koneko was feisty enough to keep the relationship interesting. Mira sighed as she resembled the two sleeping figures to herself and Laxus, Mira liked Laxus and nobody knew. Although she guessed that Koneko definitely strongly suspected. She would have to be more careful around the previous Exceed, lest she tell Laxus. For now she would focus on getting Lily and Koneko together and then she tell Koneko her problems.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello agai, I have another chapter for you guys, currently this is my longest story yet since I have no intention of stopping here so I hope you enjoy this and future chapters. Feel free to leave requests in the reviews for any stories you would like. P.S. I don't know when, but this story might have a lemon in it. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko awoke and tried to stretch but there was something in her way. She opened her eyes to see that she was cuddling with Lily on the bed, she blushed. Now that she had the chance, Koneko lifted up her hand and gently traced Lily's face, around his eyes, his nose, his lips and jaw. She checked the clock and decided that a few more moments of sleep would be okay and snuggled into Lily. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, she was being lulled to sleep, and was almost back to sleep when a knock was on her door. She went to go get it but Carla appeared from the bathroom and opened the door to see Gajeel.

Gajeel asked Carla, "Have you seen Lily, I can't find him anywhere and I've looked everywhere I can think of". Carla smiled at Gajeel, "He's in here, cuddling with Koneko and she moved out of the way so he could come in and see for himself. He didn't really look surprised that his partner had come here so he said, "Bout time, I was going to kill myself if I had to listen to another one of his comments about how great or pretty he thought Koneko was, well see ya later I guess". Carla nodded and closed the door after he left and turned to face the awake, blushing Koneko who was looking between Lily and Carla.

Sighing, Koneko untangled herself from Lily's comfy body and went to go shower and then get dressed. The only problem with Koneko's plans was that she had forgotten to bring her clothes in with her and now had to walk across the room in nothing but a towel and wet skin. She wouldn't mind doing that but Lily was there, what if he was awake? she would be mortified if he saw her. She peeked her head out of the bathroom door and looked over at her bed, Lily was still sleeping. Letting out a sigh of relief, she quickly ran across the room, picked out some clothes and underwear and ran back into the bathroom trying to be as quiet as possible.

She gently shut the door and congratulated herself on her successful mission. She dressed herself in a set of pink underwear, a white thin tank top, black skinny jeans and a pair of white six inch heel ankle boots. She also took Lily's jacket and placed it around her waist in case she got cold. She put her hair up into a messy bun after it was dried and walked out of the bathroom. She realised that it would be a bit mean to leave Lily to wake up with her missing and two snoring girls, so she went to wake him up. She shook his shoulder, "Lily, you need to wake up", he shifted and Koneko thought that he was waking up but instead he grabbed Koneko around the waist and brought her to his chest so that she lying directly on top of him.

She tried to escape his grip but it was like iron, she couldn't break it. She went for plan B and slapped across the face, which woke him up very fast. He looked at the flustered Koneko that was lying on top of him with her hands on his chest, he went to move but noticed his arms firmly around Koneko's waist. He blushed and let her go, she quickly said that he could use the shower if he wished and left for breakfast. When Koneko had gotten down to the breakfast area, she had managed to keep her blush down but when Mira showed her pictures of her and a certain someone sleeping together, she couldn't help but blush. She didn't even ask how she got the pictures, she had gotten used to Mira's slightly annoying habit of always finding out something.

Koneko wasn't really hungry so she just grabbed a slice of toast and some black current juice before joining Carla on a couch to eat. She had just finished her juice and toast when Happy plopped down next to her, squishing her inbetween Carla and Happy. Koneko greeted Happy and went back to talking to Carla about today's events. When Carla brought up the fact that she saw Koneko cuddling with Lily, she blushed and realised that she only brought it up to mess with Happy and annoy him. Koneko asked Carla if she wanted to go shopping after today's games at the stadium but she polietly declined, her reason was that Mira took her shopping which out her off shopping for a while.

When she asked some of the other girls, they had all declined as well, Koneko was going to scream in frustration, was there nobody who wanted to go shopping with her. She even asked Lily when he came downstairs but he had promised to be with Gajeel today. Koneko perked up when she realised that she hadn't asked Happy, he was being less annoying so she hoped that he had gotten over his silly crush on her. She asked him about going shopping and he agreed, thankfully. Koneko went to Laxus and asked for some money and reluctantly, he gave her some just to keep him away from him after the games. Koneko always teased Laxus when he got an injury saying that if he was stronger he wouldn't have any injuries but he knew she was just messing with him.

Koneko borrowed a purse and handbag from Evergreen, who had only just woken up. Koneko concluded that it was cold enough to wear Lily's jacket without suspicion so she put it on. After another hour, everyone was ready and we're headed to the stadium for the games. Koneko paused in her steps when she remembered that Lector would be there and she really didn't want to see him. Lily, who was walking beside her, felt her worry and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to bring her into his side. When that didn't make her feel better, he picked her up and started carrying her to the stadium, "Lily! Put me down right now!" Lily started running and Koneko was screaming her head off and clinging onto Lily's neck like her life depended on it. Although knowing Lily, it probably did.

Laxus and his team were laughing at Koneko's misery and screaming, before Laxus was smacked at the back of his head by Mira and then they shut up. They tried to contain their chuckles but it was hard when a all they could hear was Koneko making threats to Lily saying that she would kill him when he put her down. Fairy Tail reached the stadium and saw that Koneko had been moved from his arms and over his shoulder which 'accidentally' put her butt in his face. Lily's reason for doing that was, "If I put her down she'll kill me so I'm not putting her down". The girls giggled at Koneko's dreaded expression, "But i wanna watch the games".


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Exceeds galore, the totally original story, not sure if anyone has done this plot line actually. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Thank you Ciao xx**

In the end, Koneko was put down but only when she promised not to hurt Lily, but secretly she made plans to get her revenge for such and embarrassing moment. Koneko stood right against the railing to be able to cheer for her team when it was their turn. The games were getting along fine but then came Mira and Jenny's match. They decided their match would be a sort of fashion off? Then the loser would have to pose naked for a magazine?! Why would Mira agree, but Koneko did have complete faith in Mira.

She thought that it would just be Mira and Jenny, she didn't expect to be pulled into it. She was forced to wear a sexy cat costume, a full body swimming costume, and a bikini! The men were clearly enjoying the show but Koneko had never felt more vulnerable in her life, she felt so embarrassed. Lily was terrified when she disappeared but when Koneko appeared on the Ground floor of the stadium wearing a sexy cat costume, he could only try to hide his huge nosebleed tha was making a mess. It also didn't help that when she came back to the stand, she was wearing a bikini!

Koneko looked at Lily's nosebleed as rushed over to heal his nose, thinking that he was hurt. All of the blood disappeared and Koneko smiled, glad that her healing powers hadn't gone, if anything Koneko would say that they were better. It took Koneko a while to make Lily's nose stop bleeding because the image of Koneko dressed in a bikini, rubbing against his side to reach his nose didn't help his bleeding. Lily's was sure that he lost at least two pints of blood there. Koneko felt someone staring at her and looked around till she saw both Lector and Frosch giving her lustful expressions. She looked down at herself and squeaked, she forgot that she was still wearing the bikini. Lily quickly took off the jacket he was wearing and put it on Koneko, it covered her whole body down to her knees. She was grateful for the jacket but she wished she had some shoes or at least socks, since the floor of the stadium wasn't comfortable at all.

When Mira had won and came back to her stand, Koneko flew over and gave Mira and angry glare but since Mira knew the girl was half naked under that jacket, the glare didn't really have an affect. "Mira, where are my clothes? I want them back now!" This statement got Happy's attention, he hadn't seen what Koneko looked like since Carla had covered his eyes and only took them off once Koneko put on the jacket. "You're not wearing clothes under the jacket!" Happy wondered what she would look like without clothes. "No I'm only wearing a bikini since Mira won't give me back my original clothes" Mira sighed, "Fine I sent your cloths back to your room if you wish to get them". Koneko screamed, "What all the way back at the room, I have to walk around with no shoes and half naked for ten minutes". Mira just smiled so Koneko began her tedious journey back to the hotel room.

Koneko didn't notice a certain green haired Mage from another guild follow her out of the stadium. Koneko was nearly there at the hotel when she was dragged into an alleyway, her attacker had one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth. She struggled but stopped when she heard her attacker laugh, Frosch? Frosch put her down then picked her up to make her wrap her legs round his waist so she didn't fall. Frosch smiled at Koneko, "I just wanted to get an up close view". Koneko was confuse but in three seconds, Frosch had already opened the jacket and pushed it away from her body. He looked at her bikini covered form with lustful eyes, then looked into her scared eyes which made him stop what he was doing and gently place her down, "I'm so sorry Koneko, I don't know what came over me, ever since I changed its like I'm a different person".

Frosch was now crying and Koneko couldn't help but feel sorry for him, it wasn't his fault he had those feelings, he wasn't the one who made them all change to human. Koneko gave him a hug, "I'll forgive you if you carry me the rest of the way to my hotel and you come shopping with me after the games" Frosch nodded and picked her up after a few moments of thought, Koneko was glad her feet didn't have to suffers for any longer. They got to the hotel and Koneko quickly changed into the clothes she wore before and walked back to the stadium with Lily's other jacket in her hand and walking side by side with Frosch. They talked about what they had been doing since they changed and it turns out that Frosch has some fans for a whole different reason now. When Koneko told Frosch about what happened with his friend, Frosch told her that he was on her side which made her smile.

When they got back, Frosch has to go back to his on guil but promised to meet Koneko outside the stadium when the games are finished. She smiled and hugged him one last time before going to her own team mates and watching the battle between Yukino and Kagura. Yukino had put up an impressive battle but she was no match for Kagura's sword magic. In the end, Yukino was beaten and sent back to her guild that most wore expressions of disappointment. Koneko felt sorry for her and said goodbye to her team when she went to go check on Yukino in the infirmary. When she reached the doors to the infirmary, there was nobody there, so she assumed that Tukino was all alone which made Koneko feel more sympathy towards her.

She walked inside and saw Frosch standing beside Yukinos bed but there was no one else. As soon as Frosch saw Koneko he greeted her and introduced her to Yukino, event though she had already met her before. "I came to see how you are doing, you must be in s lot of pain", Yukino nodded, so Koneko stood next to her bed and put her hands above Yukinos body. Her hands glowed green as she healed Yukino, it was over in a minute, "Wow, I didn't know you could heal people" Frosch complimented which made Koneko blush. By the time she had finished catching up with Yukino, Yukino vowed to kill Lector and it was time to go shopping!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, this is another chapter for you guys and guess what it has, Shopping! Strange, I just got a White Chicks flashback. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the story and have enjoyed so far. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko was happy that she didn't miss any event that involved her team (Fairy Tail team B) while she was with Frosch and Yukino. She left Frosch outside the stadium for a few minutes so that she could say goodbye to her team and tell them who she was with. If she didn't she would have to face Mira's wrath, which is what nobody wants. She came back with Happy following her and he was not happy ( **A.N. Pun not intended** ) at all to see Koneko hugging Frosch and realising that Frosch would be coming with them. Happy thought that he would finally get some alone time with Koneko to persuade her to be his girlfriend, but it looks like that chance was ruined as well.

Koneko walked in front of the two men who were glaring at each other, it seems Frosch was also looking for some alone time with Koneko. Koneko took out a list of shops that she wanted to visit, she had wrote it that morning when she asked Carla if she wanted to come shopping. She walked into the first shop and bought some cute jumpers so she didn't have to wear Lily's jacket all the time. She then dragged the men out since they didn't want anything from there and took them to a sports shop while she went to a shop that sold underwear and lingerie. When she had payed, she went to find her companions but instead went inside a little bakery to buy some pastries for herself.

Then when she found the men they were sitting at the same fountain but as fact aapway from each other as possible. She got their attention and gave them a pastry, the ones she didn't particularly want anymore and made them follow her to a shop that sold mostly dresses but a few men's clothes as well. Koneko bought three dresses for the summer time and three dresses for going out. Frosch bought a t shirt that had a picture of a frog on the front and Koneko found it adorable and giggled, making him blush.

Koneko saw a bunch of different stalls but this time didn't wait for her fellow Excceds before running off to see what they had. Koneko bought three bracelets that she immediately put on her wrist and the colours were red, turquoise and purple. There were made from a strange material but they looked nice so she had to buy them. She also bought a pair of sunglasses as the sun was bothering her.

The last shop she went to was a makeup shop so the boys just stayed outside while she explored and bought various different items. She came out of the shop and grabbed the men while eating another pastry from her bag. When they got to her hotel, she said goodbye to Frosch and gave him a hug before entering the building. Mira saw Koneko walk in with about five different bags but only one caught her eye, "Koneko, come here please", she walked over and looked at Mira expectantly, "Why have you been buying lingerie, is it for a special someone, maybe with black hair and a tail?" Koneko blushed, "No, I just thought they looked nice that's all". Mira felt sorry for making Koneko blush so hard so she let her off just this once.

When Koneko walked up to her room and put her stuff away she was attacked by Evergreen, "I'm so proud, my little sis has went shopping for her first time" Koneko laughed at Evergreen's dramatics and showed her what she bought. Unlike Mira, Evergreen was happy that she had bought lingerie for whatever reason. Koneko was feeling a bit lazy so for the rest of the afternoon, she watched films on her telly in her room with Evergreen while eating the pastries she bought. Evergreen wouldn't eat them since they were 'deadly things that make you fat', which made her laugh again.

The third film had just ended and they were about to put another one on when there was a knock on the door. They didn't know who it could be since Carla and Kinana were both in the room as well. So Koneko went to open the door, forgetting that she was only in a short pink nightgown and panties. She opened the door to see Lily, he blushed at her outfit, she wasn't wearing that last time since she fell asleep in her clothes. Lily cleared his throat, "Can i talk to you outside please?" Koneko nodded and told Evergreen she would be back soon.

Koneko shut the door behind her and Lily took her to his room where Gajeel was nowhere to be seen. Lily guestured for her to sit down on the bed, so she made herself comfy and wriggled around, not knowing it made her breasts jiggle. Lily got control over his emotions before asking, "I was wondering if you had plans tomorrow since there are no games" Koneko replied, "No I don't think so, my schedule is free", "Okay well would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Koneko looked shocked so Lily quickly added, "It's okay if you don't want to, I mean why would you want to go?" Lily started rambling and Koneko smiled at Lily, "Of course I'll go to dinner with you but on June condition" Lily looked relieved and estatic but cautiously asked what the condition was. Koneko smiled, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll like it" Lily was now more confused than ever.

Koneko stood up so that her head reached his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want you to kiss me" her face felt like an erupting volcano but she managed to get her words out she congratulated herself. Lily wasted no time in picking Koneko up and kissing her gently on the lips. To stop her from falling she wrapped her legs around his waist. After a moment of kissing, Koneko jumper down, giggled at Lily's face, pecked him on the cheek and walked to the door. She opened it and said, "I'll meet you at six for dinner tomorrow, goodnight Lily, sweets dreams" before shutting the door and walking back to her room.

There was no one In the halls to see her blush but when she entered her room again, all the girls asked what happened. Koneko replied, "I've got a date tomorrow at six". The girls all cried out how happy they were for her. Evergreen stood up and said, "Wait, that's not all that happened was it?" When Koneko blushed, the girls pressed for details until she finally said, "Okay! So I may have kissed him bug it was a closed mouth kiss". Carla, Kinana and Evergreen all squealed and began planning what she was going to wear and how she would act. It was midnight before she was allowed to go to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, are you wonderful people enjoying the story so far, I know I am so I hope you are too. Please read and review about what you think of the story so far. Thank you Ciao xx**

When Koneko had woken up the next day, she had been woken up by Evergreen, Mira and Lucy who had all congratulated her on her first date. She groaned and tried to block out the noise they were making by putting her pillow over her head. She woke up quite quickly when a certain thought came to her head, the girls looked confused at her sudden movements. Koneko looked at the three girls, "Who's going to tell Laxus that his little sis is going on a date?" The three girls suddenly paused themselves and three cries of "Not me!" Filled the silence. The girls told her that it would be better if she told him herself but she knew they just didn't want to be there when/if he got angry.

Koneko showered and got dressed in a lime green tank top and brown skin tight trousers with her blank heeled ankle boots. It wasn't cold enough for a jumper or jacket so she didn't wear one. She put her hair into two skull plaits so it got her hair out of the way and it would be curly for her date. She walked downstairs to the breakfast area and ate some cereal instead of just toast but she noticed that Lily was nowhere to be. She took her bowl and sat next to Laxus, she had a plan to tell him she just hoped he wouldn't over react. Koneko started, "So Laxus are you doing anything since there's no games today?" Laxus thought about it, "Yeah I'm going to the library with Freed then Jiji wants me to do something, what about you?".

Koneko took in a breath, "Yeah, I'm going on a date with Lily". She winced as she heard his neck crack as his head whipped round to face her, "Repeat that please, it sounded as if you said you're going on a _date_ ". Koneko gulped, "That's because I am", Laxus wasn't happy at all with this new information so while he stared at her, she ate the last of her cereal as if nothing happened. Laxus got up and when asked where he was going, he replied "I'm just going to _talk_ to _Lily_ , I'll be right back". Koneko wasn't stupid, he was going to intimidate Lily out of going on the date, so Koneko did the only thing she could think of to stop him. She put her bowl on the table and jumped onto Laxus's back, she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and tackled him down to the floor.

It wasn't the best idea but it had to do for now, the rest of Fairy Tail were shocked to see the petite girl tackle the huge form of Laxus to the floor and that was the scene that Lily just had to see. He looked at Koneko is amusement and she felt herself blushing until she was pushed off Laxus by himself. She began a wrestling match with her brother and kicked him in the chest and made a run for the one of the few people he wouldn't attack, Mira. She cried crocodile tears, "Mira, Laxus is trying to hurt my date, you would want me to be happy wouldn't you?".

If there was a way to get Mora on your side, it was to blackmail her with information about your or somebody else's love life. Mira turned into one of her demons and protectively stood in front of Koneko and shouted at Laxus, "You are trying to ruin the date that I and a few other girls planned for ages!" Laxus stopped and looked at Koneko's smug grin before vowing revenge then high tailing it away from the furious demon. Lucy walked up to Koneko, "Well played Koneko, but you know he'll get you back right?" Koneko shrugged she could handle anything he threw at her. Lucy chuckled and left Koneko to go and find Natsu.

She walked over to Lily and saw only pure joy on his face and in his eyes, she blushed at the large amount of emotion he was displaying to her. Lily grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to give the back of her palm a kiss, that made her blush even harder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait for tonight" then gave her a kiss on the lips before rejoining Gajeel to go wherever. Koneko lifted her hand to her lips and looked to her left when she heard a familiar squeal of delight. Mira had seen the while thing which made her laugh at Mira's antics, but she blushed when Mira announced that they would have cute babies.

For the first half of the day, the girls all got together and decided to go to the beach since it was very sunny. With that in mind, Koneko went to her room to change into a pink bikini she had been given by Evergreen with white sandals and a flowy summer dress with no straps. She also packed at least two bottles of sun screen and a bottle of after sun just in case. She put on her sunglasses and packed a small ish bag that held her bottles, water and a rolled up towel. Koneko saw that many of the men had also joined, probably so they could see the girls in their costumes. Perverts.

They got to the beach and saw it was full of people from different places but saw only one guild that she really didn't want to. Sabertooth. She guessed she would have to just suck it up though, she wouldn't deny her minna this trip just because she had a bad experience with an asshole that happened to be at the same beach she was. He wouldn't try anything because the library trip had been cancelled and Laxus was there with her. They found a large empty area and Koneko took out her towel and put on the floor before taking off her sandals and her dress. She put them into her bag and applied sun screen all over her body except her back, she couldn't reach.

Koneko had an idea, she walked over to Lily and held out the sun screen, "Lily, will you out sun screen on my back please?" Lily blushed but complied and stood up to rub the sun screen into her back. He was sure he felt a nosebleed coming but thankfully he had finished before that happened. He gave her the bottle back and she gave him a kiss on the lips before leaving for her towel. She walked over and saw that Evergreen and Kinana had placed their towels either side of hers which made her smile. She lied down and undid the straps of the top half of her bikini to prevent tan lines on her back. She was so relaxed she didn't notice when the two girls beside her left to go in the water and when she felt fingers running down her back, she lifted her head to see Frosch.

Smiling, she redid her straps before sitting up and talking to Frosch, she looked behind him to see Lector looking over at Frosch with a jealous or angry look, she couldn't tell. Koneko asked Frosch if he wanted to join her in the water, he looked at his team and said that he shouldn't, so Koneko let him go. She went over to Lily and pounced on him so she had her arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. She pecked his nose, "Hey, you wanna join me in the water?" Lily shook his head, "The team are starting a volleyball tournament between each other, want to team up?" Koneko agreed and they went over to the court that was already there left by some ore people before them.

Halfway into the first game, the ball had been knocked far away by Natsu and she wasn't looking where she was running so when she caught the ball, she bumped into someone. She recognise the man as Hikibi, he was with the two others as well. She smiled at him, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" The men were dazzled by her smile and not to mention her ears and tail. They all kneeled in front of her, "We are not worthy to be in front of such beauty, please forgive us". Koneko blushed at this and said, "It's fine but I'm not beautiful", Hikibi, Ren and Eve looked shocked, "You are one of the most gorgeous creatures I've ever seen".

Something about that statement made Koneko angry, "Creature!" The men looked at her furious expression and quickly tried to correct themselves, "We say creature because you cannot be human, humans are not capable of such beauty" Koneko looked skeptical then angry as Hikini said, "Like your magnificent bust and such hips". The last thing Hikini saw was Koneko's fist flying towards his face. He went flying and the others quickly chased after him, she turned around to see the whole of Fairy Tail looking at her in amusement and she blushed. Then they cheered and that made Koneko laugh. She loved her family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, this is another chapter just for you guys and I really need to know if you guys want a lemon before I end the story, or it will be too late...Just kidding I can always just add another chapter somewhere or extend a chapter. Though a review would be easier. In fact I think I will make a lemon and just put a warning so that you know where to skip. Thank you Ciao xx**

Fairy Tail went back to the hotel at three in afternoon so that left three hours before Koneko's date. Koneko was taken to her room by Evergreen, Mira, Kinana and Lucy to help her get ready and make sure she was presentable. The first thing they had to do was make sure she was clean, they gave a whole new set of products to use and she wasn't allowed to come out until she used every single one. After half an hour of applying products to her body, she came out in a towel and partly dried herself as the girls were going through her clothes. Until Koneko noticed something, "Hey where's Lucy?" Evergreen answered, "She's gone to see where Lily's taking you so we can choose the right clothing".

Koneko guessed that made sense. Lucy came running in and whispered in the three girls' ears making sure that Koneko couldn't hear as well. Koneko sat for another half an hour as they chose the 'perfect' outfit for wherever she was going. They eventually decided on a sleeveless white dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was tight round her upper body and flowed down from her waist to her knees. They picked out a pair of six inch high heels that where white and covered her toes before leaving stripes of skin showing. She was to wear a see through thin white cardigan that reached her knees as well., They even picked out her underwear! She had to wear set of white lacy almost see through panties and bra.

Once everything was picked, they got her a night gown to wear while they did her makeup. They made her look natural and glowing at the same time. She had shiny gold eye shadow, thick eyeliner to make her eyes look bigger, contour, and they didn't put lipstick on her since she had really nice lips already. Once her makeup was done, they waited for her to get dressed while they decided on what to do with her hair. She sat down in the chair and they took out her skull plaits but instead of being curly it was very frizzy and didn't look nice on Koneko. So instead, the girls straightened her hair as it was very shiny and long so they didn't put it up. After twenty minutes of making sure that she was perfect, they gave her a purse. Koneko opened it and found money, deodorant, tampons and some more makeup in case she needed to add more on. She hugged the four girls at ten to six and went down to the lobby to meet with Lily.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Carla talking to Happy about something. Carla paused and looked up at Koneko, she sup around and said, "What do you think, am I good enough for my date?" Carla just stared for a few more moments until, "Oh Koneko, you look gorgeous, Lily is a very lucky guy". Happy agreed with her but he didn't make any comments about her going on a date with Lily, she guessed he finally moved on. She was happy for him ( **A.N. Again pun not intended** ). When she turned around the corner, she saw Lily pacing in front of the door and the receptionist looked fearful of Lily. Koneko smiled at the teenage boy behind the counter and he blushed at her, "Dont mind him, he usually does this". He blushed again when she giggled and she poked Lily on the shoulder.

He turned around and his heart stopped at the scene of such beauty in front of him, he truly was the worlds most luckiest guy. He gently took her hand and kissed the back of her palm before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Koneko looked at his choice of clothes to try and guess where they were going but there wasn't much to give away from his crimson dress shirt, black slacks and his usual shoes. He led them outside and along a fair few row of streets before she saw a gorgeous restaurant in fron of her. Koneko marvelled at the wonderful building. It had many different flowers around the building and pink lights illuminated the red brick walls.

They entered the building and many of the men stared at Koneko but with a growl and glare from Lily, they suddenly found their own dates a lot more interesting. The couple sat in the far left table in the corner to have more privacy, they wouldn't be able to look at Koneko as much there. During dinner, they talked about what they would want to be in the future and where they wanted to be. When they had spent the three months training, they had already learned so much about each other that they already knew everything, well most things about the other. Lily found out that Koneko wanted to be married and have children since she didn't have a family growing up. He also wanted a large family as well and with Fairy Tail it was half complete.

After dinner, Lily took Koneko to a beautiful field full of all kinds of flowers that shined in the moonlight. Lily took out a blanket he had brought with him and put it on the ground so they could lie down together. He lied down and instead of lying next to him, Koneko rested her head on his chest and cuddled into his side while they looked at the stars. Looking at the sky, Koneko understood why Lucy liked to sit and look at the night sky for ages at one time. When Lily had begun pointing out different stars ,Lucy taught him, Koneko just rolled over onto her belly and stared into his eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips and climbed on top of him so she didn't have to strain her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he sat up to be able to kiss her back properly. She wrapped her arms around Lily's neck and shyly opened her mouth when she felt Lily's tongue lick her bottom lip. They wrestled their tongues and explored each other's mouths and Lily tastes of kiwi while Koneko tasted of strawberry. Koneko moved on of her hands up into Lily's hair and then Lily's left hand began trailing up to the back of her neck to support her head. After a while of making out, they pulled apart, breathless. Both agreed that they should be going back to the hotel now so that their minna doesn't worry.

The walk back was a comfortable silence as the nights memories replayed in their heads, when they reached Koneko's door, Lily gave Koneko one last kiss before leaving. Koneko walked into her room to find all of the girls from before her date plus Carla sitting around in a circle watching a film. They heard her come in and by the look on Koneko's face, they guessed that the date went well. She told the girls everything event the kissing and the whole way through, the girls were squealing in happiness for their sister.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys in this chapter the team are leaving to go back home! Yay after a week of games the winner will be announced. Sorry that I haven't added in most of the events but I was more focused on Koneko and Lily. Anyway hope you enjoy. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko woke up feeling something shake her shoulder, she lifted her head and looked into Carla's brown eyes. Koneko groaned and out her head back on the pillow, Carla shook her again, "Come on you need to get up, they're announcing the winners today". With that in mind, she shot up and aced over to the bathroom to shower and get ready while Carla woke up the other two sleeping girls. She quickly dressed in a baby blue tank top and white shorts with her white slip on dolly shoes and her thin white see through cardigan with her hair in a messy bun and her sunglasses. She went into her room and stared packing her things away into her new suitcase, since her old one would be too small Lucy asked Virgo to get her a new one.

In ten minutes she had everything packed away including her old clothes which she put in a small compartment in the suitcase. She walked downstairs to the breakfast area where she met with Mira and Lucy to go to the receptionist. The young boy was blushing hard when the three ladies walked over, Koneko took off her sunglasses and put the end of one side inbetween her teeth. Koneko leaned forward to press her breasts into the table, "Would you mind if we left our luggage in the lobby to pick up in a few hours?" The boy shook his head so hard it was a wonder it didn't fly off. She giggled at him which made him blush again.

The three girls put their luggage in the empty room directed by the receptionist and the rest of Fairy Tail followed their example. Koneko, Lucy and Mira waved goodbye to the boy and he shyly waved back. The three girls walked in front all wearing similar outfits and sunglasses and if Mira was blonde they could have been mistaken for triplets as Koneko and Lucy looked like twins if you took away Koneko's ears and tail. The girls were all wearing a tank top and shorts with different shoes. Carla caught up to the girls and joined the line they made and soon all of Fairy Tail's girls were in one line and walking together. Azuka was even there and she had jumped into Carla's arms to be carried.

Many of the men on the streets were looking at the line of women and even some girls as well. At the stadium, they had respective looks from Mermaid Heel and a special introduction from the strange pumpkin man as all the girls stopped together and placed their right hand in the air and gave their special Fairy Tail symbol, including Azuka. The girls then went back to their stand and giggled as the screens replayed their dramatic entrance. The screens then changed to show the highlights of this years games like Yukino and Kagura's battle, the dragon slayer battle where Natsu defeated everyone and Erza killing 100 monsters as well as Cana's show of breaking the equipment with her power.

The judges rounded up the scores and Fairy Tail had come out on top with ten points in front of Sabertooth. Mira had told Koneko and Carla what she wanted them to do if they won. The Exceeds flew up and let loose a whole bunch of confetti and flew by the whole audience, spun towards the middle of the stadium then holding up a banner that said 'Fairy Tail - strongest guild'. The audience roared at their impressive display and when had requested the man to play music, Koneko began dancing in the air that got them more applause. Then the whole of Fairy Tail joined in and soon the audience as well. After the show they put on, Carla and Koneko went back to their guilds stand while the guild master, Makarov, went to collect their prize.

Koneko ran over to Lily and jumped on him and kissed him on the lips. The pumpkin man then changed he screen to show the two Exceeds kissing and shouted out how much of a cute couple they were. Koneko looked towards the screen and winked, before jumping down and running over to Laxus and hugging him. She squealed in his ear when he spun her around and after ten minutes of cheering, Fairy Tail went to talk to the other guilds that had approached them to congratulate them. Feeling happy, Koneko ran over to Milliana and gave her a hug who gladly hugged back. Koneko and Milliana made promises to try and keep in touch as well as Risley.

Even some members from Lamia Scale came over to congratulate the guild on winning but Koneko knew that the Leon guy was only there for Juvia. Koneko saw the three men from Blue Pegasus and decided to apologise to Hikibi for punching him in the face, even if he deserved it. She walked over and was about to say sorry to Hikibi before he put his hand up to stop her, "I know what you want to say, it doesn't matter I know I shouldn't have said what I did. I did not mean to offend you, especially someone so beautiful" she laughed at his end word where he and his two friend got on their knees and put their hands out to her. She pushed their hands away, "It was nice meeting you guys but if you actually acted like yourselves you might get more women from being sincere. We don't like it when guys lie to us". With that, Koneko left the three men to think over her words and waved when she looked back.

She didn't visit any other guilds and acted as if Sabertooth wasn't there when Sting and Rogue came over to see Natsu and Gajeel. She did greet Frosch though and gave a goodbye hug since she probably wouldn't see him for a long time. Fairy Tail went back to the hotel to grab their luggage and went back to the train station to go home. When they were on the train, Koneko sat in the compartment with Carla, Evergreen and Kinana, the three girls that she felt closest to but on this trip she felt closer to Mira and Lucy as well. Koneko and Evergreen were playing cards with the occasional accusation of cheating thrown in. When Lucy walked in though, she played some music that all of the girls started singing along to and they didn't know that the men in the compartments around them could hear their voices. Koneko sighed, she couldn't wait to go home and go to the guild, she loved Crocus but Magnolia was her home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again, I welcome you to another chapter of Exceeds galore. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko was glad to have a distraction on the train otherwise she would have fallen asleep and she did t want to be groggy when they got back to the guild. She wanted her first time going back to the guild to be energetic and happy. During the train ride the guilds had talked about boys and who they liked. Koneko was obviously dating Lily, Evergreen admitted that she liked Elfmen to which everyone pretended they were surprised, Kinana was waiting until Cobra, or Erik as she called him, to be released, Lucy liked Natsu and this time nobody pretended and finally Carla confessed to her friends that she was actually bisexual and she hated Happy.

Carla feared rejection from her friends and now sisters but felt the relief and love rush through her when Koneko stood up and said, "Whoo join the hate Happy club and I'll totally be your wing woman should you need me. Who cares if you like boys and girls, it's just a preference". Carla felt tears spring to her eyes and she got up and hugged Koneko who twirled her round in the small space, hitting all of the legs of the women. She apologised but they were all glaring at Koneko who sheepishly runbbed the back of her neck.

It was another half an hour before the train stopped and they were back in Magnolia, back at home. Koneko grabbed her stuff and ran out of the train screamed and cheering but didn't care about the strange looks she was getting from the people in the train station, they didn't know her. Carla, Lucy, Evergreen and Kinana all followed her lead and begun spinning around each other which made them gain a few warm looks from the guild and a couple of laughs when the got into a circle and started dancing around the clueless Azuka who giggled at their antics. Koneko even ran up to Azuka and picked her up before continuing her dancing, she grabbed her and Azuka's bags before flying towards the guild.

Azuka had never been taken flying before so at first she was scared but then she began to enjoy the thrilling experience and cheered as Koneko flew above the streets to her home. They got to the guild doors and kicked them open, to see their home sweet home. Everything was exactly the same as before. The guild was soon overrun by sprinting members, each racing to beat the others to the guild but slowed down when the saw that Koneko and Azuka had beaten them. Koneko gave Azuka back to her parents when they got to the guild and sat down in her regular seat. She stretched and relaxed, slouching in her chair.

Everyone copied her movements and went to their regular positions, feeling much more relaxed here than back at Crocus. Mira went straight to work by going food shopping for the guild and she took an unwilling Lisana with her. Koneko stayed at the guild for another two hours before she felt tired, she reluctantly went home with her stuff and went to her room to pack away her stuff. She changed into a nightgown and some girly boxers Evergreen bought her and went to sleep.

...

The next morning, Koneko was feeling refreshed and decided that she would go for a run to get rid of all the extra energy she had and it would be a good way to stay in shape. She put on some black shorts and a sports bra with black trainers and a thin jacket, she also put her hair up into a bun on the top of her head to prevent much moving. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the bench and headed out the door after leaving a note to Laxus where she was. She stretched her arms and legs for a few minutes before starting with a gentle jog, then when she was feeling comfortable with her pace, she began a soft run that wouldn't leave her looking like a thirsty dog afterwards.

She passed various people on her run and many of them were men who gave her certain looks that she didn't like so she stuck up her middle finger that quickly changed their feelings about her. She even saw a few women looking at her upper body as she ran past them, but she was flattered by the women so she didn't do anything. Feeling thirsty she went inside a small shop and bought a bottle of water withstood money she kept in her jacket pocket. Continuing her run, she ran around to where Lucy lived which was ten miles away from Laxus's house and knocked on her door. A fully dressed Lucy opened the door and when saw the exhausted Koneko she took her in, sadly she only stayed long enough for a quick chat before running back to her home to shower and change.

Koneko decided to do that run every morning from now on so that she would be able to get better at running as well as stay in perfect health. Well maybe not perfect. She took a quick shower and dressed in a white set of underwear and a white tank top, navy blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots and her sunglasses, she left her hair up into a bun. She went to see if Laxus was up but found a snoring lump in the middle of his bed, she smiled at him and went downstairs to clean up his mess he made last night before leaving the house and locking the door.

Koneko walked to the guild this time and slowly so she didn't hurt her legs and feet with so much activity. Koneko was going to go on a job today so that she could get more money but she needed someone to go with her, someone who had more offensive magic. You couldn't hurt someone with healing powers or wings could you? If you tried you would look like an idiot so Koneko was thinking about who to ask when she opened the doors to the guild. Many of the men were fighting because of Natsu and Gray again so it was difficult to get to Mira's bar without being hit by a flying chair or a piece of rubble. Koneko dropped her head onto the wooden surface when she sat down on the stool, Mira walked over to her, "What wrong Koneko?" Koneko told Mira her predicament but the people Mira suggested were reckless and irresponsible, ahem Natsu and Gray ahem.

She couldn't ask her team because Evergreen was going on a mission with Elfman and Lisana, Bickslow and Freed has been given a job from Jiji and Laxus was still sleeping so she couldn't ask them. She didn't want to ask Levy because then she would be pummelled by Gajeel as well as Jet and Droy. Warren was painting something, Nab was looking for the perfect job but then she looked to a table that held two men. Koneko walked over to where Macoa and Wakaba were sitting, they looked confused at why she was there, "Will either one of you accompany me on a job?" Both men quickly agreed well they said, "Hell yeah, it'll be great to be back in action" Koneko smiled and walked over to the request board to find a job with enough money to split both ways.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys it another chapter, review down below what you think of the story and even comment if you have any requests for me but I can't promise they'll be definitely written. Altough I many people request it it's obviously going to be written. I also have many Fairy Tail plot lines I want to try writing as well so if it's not written straight away, it's because I'm most likely writing other chapters for other stories. P.S. In this story, Wakaba doesn't have his wierd hairstyle. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko deemed the job request perfect. The pay was 300,000 jewels and a silver key, Lucy's birthday was in two days and she didn't have time to get a gift plus the job was easy enough, they had to help find a family heirloom that had been lost in the forest and with her healing magic she could be able to communicate with decaying trees to find out where it was. This was going to be easy. She talked it through with the two men and they thought it was a piece of cake and so Koneko got the request approved by Mira and the trio was off to the train station.

Koneko got some really odd looks but she would look at a young girl being followed by two men in their forties weirdly as well so she didn't blame them. But they were family so she didn't feel nervous or distant from them in fact she laughed at most of the comments they made the whole trip there. The job was over in twenty minutes and they got their rewards and left, she tried to give the men their equal share of the money but they said that they already had enough money and it was pleasing enough just be asked to go on the job with her. She hugged them and ran into the guild squealing about her new money.

Koneko flew home to put her money away and she got a small box that she put a small cushion into before placing the silver key into it. She then put the lid on and wrapped the box in striped wrapping paper before pacing it under her bed. Then she flew back to Fairy Tail and noticed that it was lunch time already. She ordered some sandwhiches since she wasn't hungry and sat at her table which now had Laxus there and not just herself. When Laxus asked her where she'd been she told him about her job and the reward money but didn't tell him about the key or Lucy's birthday, she knew if he had to he would steal the key and pretend he got it for her.

She went home and took a bath to smooth her leg muscles before she got changed into her pyjamas and snuggled under her covers and into her bed. She soon drifted into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

...

The next day and night flew over and now it was Lucy's birthday. Mira was planning a surprise birthday party for Lucy and she had her team take her on a fake mission to keep her out of the way till she set up the guild. Koneko didn't take a shower first thing in the morning since she started running and left it until after her run. She took her run and showered before getting dressed into a tight black dress that had no sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It hugged her body and showed off her natural curves, she wore six inch heel stilettos and tied her hair up into a messy bun and pulling out hair from each side of her head to frame her face. She applied little makeup to her eyes and cheeks with a light coat of lipgloss on her thick lips.

She walked to the guild, and when she got there Mira squealed at her outfit and said she was sexy. Koneko blushed but thanked Mira as well, well she was going to thank Mira before she pushed the girl into the arms of her boyfriend. The two had went on another two dates since coming back and on the last date, they had officially became girlfriend and boyfriend. Lily looked at his girlfriend and smirked at her sexy outfit and kissed her on the lips but pulled back once the catcalls started ( **A.N. No pun intended** ). The time was now five in the afternoon and people were beginning to get a bit restless waiting for the team.

People were starting to complain when Mira got the signal that she was outside the doors, Lucy opened the doors to find an empty black guild and she couldn't see anything. She didn't know what was happening until all of the lights flickered on and a huge banner rolled out of the ceiling the same time everybody screamed, "Happy 20th Birthday Lucy". Confetti was released from small tubes hanging on the beams of the ceiling and Lucy put her hands to her eyes as she saw everything the guild did for her birthday. She. It got to the time to hand out presents, the guild made Lucy sit on a chair while the guild handed her presents.

When it got to Laxus, Koneko smirked thinking he hadn't got her anything but it looked like Mira had reminded him yesterday as he gave her a new whip since her old one was getting a bit worn out. Laxus gave her a smug look as if to say "Beat that". Koneko walked up to Licy and handed her the wrapped box in her hand, Lucy carefully opened the box and gasped when she saw the silver key resting in the box. She gently took it out of the box and pulled it to her chest as she leaped at Koneko, "I've always wanted this key, thank you so much, you're the best sister ever". Turns out that it wasn't a silver key as originally thought but a legendary diamond key that was more powerful than a gold key.

Koneko know looked at Laxus and said, "I win". He shook his head and smiled at her then got her a drink for her. She gave him a hug before getting dragged into the dance floor by Mira who wanted everyone to be paired up. Koneko fell into the arms of her boyfriend and started dancing along to the slow rhythm. The next song was much more sped up and it had a fast beat that got everyone into the dance floor, including the guild master who was dancing with Azuka because of the height difference with everyone else. Koneko smiled as Lily twirled her around, she loves her guild.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I hope you have enjoyed the story so far not sure if I'm going to end it soon or not, haven't decided. I also have a little secret to tell you, I made this whole chapter listening to Beyoncé songs, haha. Anyway I hope that doesn't affect the story. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko and Lily had been dating for another three months and Koneko wanted to talk to her sisters about her relationship before taking it any further. Lily was the perfect boyfriend, he was sweet, kind and thoughtful as well handsome but that was just a very nice bonus in the package. Carla had come out to the guild three weeks after Lucy's birthday and she broke down in tears when they all excepted her and gave her one great big bone crushing group hug.

Koneko walked into the guild and headed straight for Mira, she was cleaning a near by table. Mira turned to face he as she got closer, "Mira I want you to round the girls up for a girls night at your house, I have something very important to discuss". Mira squealed at the idea of a girls night as well as some juicy gossip from Koneko, the best pieces of information came from the blonde Exceed. Koneko was considered a spy for Mira since she always had a way of telling Mira gossip that they had been very careful to keep a secret. But when your part cat, it's quite difficult to keep secrets from you. Koneko saw the twinkle in Mira's eyes as she told her what she wanted to do.

Koneko had only turned around for a second before she heard Mira talking to Lucy and Erza at the table they were sitting at about the girls night, she smiled. Classic Mira. Koneko went over to the request board to look for an easy job she could do to pass the time since Mira didn't get off work till eight at night. She found one that was just a babysitting job for some rich Lord or something, it had good pay so she took it. Koneko walked over to Mira and had her approve the job before leavi for the train station. The requester only lived two towns over but Koneko kept her energy since she knew how energetic little children were from her previous trips into town and being used as a means of entertainment. Koneko put on a hoodie that would cover her ears and tucked her tail down her pants, she would let the kid see them as she was sure that he/she would like them, hopefully.

Koneko got to the house half an hour later and knocked on the door, a man opened the door who was dressed in a suit like a butler. He led her to another room where she met with the Lord who thanked her for taking the job as explained how important it was to keep her entertained for at least three hours before he came back from an important meeting that rescheduled. The Lord ran out of the room to go to the carriage waiting for him outside the mansion like house. The butler came back to lead her to a room in the third and final floor, the door opened and a tired looking maid in her fifties came out of the room with bags under her eyes.

When the butler explained why she was here, the maid's eyes lit up and she hugged Koneko as well as thanking her for giving her a 'well deserved break'. She guessed this kid would be a tough one that was surely going to be difficult to please. She stepped inside the room and heard the bedroom doors slam shut and heard the unmistakable sound of a key locking the doors as well. Koneko looked around until she saw a pair of children sitting on the large bed in the corner of the room, probably twins. They had beautiful blue eyes and shiny blonde hair and wore the same clothes, a frilly blue dress with white shoes and a blue headband to keep their hair away from their faces. Koneko smiled at the two girls, "Hi my name is Koneko and I'll be looking after you for a while, what's your names?"

The girls blankly stared at Koneko and she began to shift under their intense gaze, no wonder the Lord couldn't find anyone to babysit the girls. The girl on the left finally said, "My name is Sally and my sisters name is Hannah". Koneko gave the girls a dazzling smile that made them look at her skeptically. Koneko sighed and put down her hood as well as untucking her tail from her pants, she waited for the girls reactions. The two girls eyes got wider and brighter as she revealed her true self, they even had smiles on their faces as well! Hannah cried out, "We love cats!" They giggled and ran over so that they could try and touch her ears and tail but they couldn't quite reach her as they were only about six. Koneko sat down on the floor and let the girls touch her fuzzy, furry appendages on her body.

After the girls had enough of touching and exploring, they got out three blue ribbons from a drawer and put one on her tail and one on each ear. The colour matched their dresses and when Koneko said they looked like triplets the twins blushed and said thank you at the compliment. Koneko saw the blue and white nail varnish on their drawers and asked the twins if they wanted her to paint their nails, to which they eagerly agreed. When that was over with, the twins shyly requested her to braid their long hair but gained some confidence when Koneko said she would be happy to. She wanted them to have a bit of individuality so she gave Sally two skull plaits and twisted them into a bun at the bottom with ribbons and she gave Hannah two skull plaits that crossed over and tied the ends with ribbons.

The two girls marvelled at both their new hairstyles and Koneko's ability to braid hair at a professional standard. The twins then asked if she would take them outside to go to the park, but Koneko confessed that the butler had locked them in. Sally and Hannah got really sad and started crying at their spoiled fun. However, Koneko promised to read them a story before she left and cuddled the small girls to her chest to make them stop crying. It worked and the girls then made her play with them as they brought out their toys from a basket over the other side of the room.

Koneko had been there five hours and had read them a story to make them sleep for a nap before the butler came to fetch her as the Lord had come back. Koneko didn't bother trying to hide her ears and tail this time and she could feel the butlers gaze on her ears and tail as she walked beside him. The Lord was shocked that the girls had taken to her so quickly but then saw her extra limbs and thought about their recent obsession with felines. He gave her extra money since he was able to get an extra two hours peace from his daughters and their restlessness. She wasn't complaining and told the Lord that he could contact Fairy Tail if he ever wanted to have her come back.

Koneko sat on the train counting her 200,000 jewels as she came to a stop in Magnolia. She put the money back into the bag and got off the train before going home and packing her bag for the girls night at Mira's. It wouldn't be everyone since not every girl would be able to come, Bisca was looking after Azuka, Wendy was too young and therefore had Carla stay with her so she wouldn't be lonely. Laki was on a job as was Levy with Gajeel and Lily so she wouldn't even get to see her boyfriend tomorrow, she would have to wait a few days.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey hey hey, it's another chapter all for you guys. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far as well as enjoying this chapter right now. Please leave a review on what you think of the story. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko knocked on Mira's door and not two seconds later, she was dragged into the house. Mira wasn't the one to pull her into the house since it was only seven and she would still be working at the guild. She looked up at the smirking face of Lisana as she was still holding onto her arm, it was getting uncomfortable. She wasn't against lesbians in fact she probably liked them as much as Carla but she had a boyfriend, she was taken. But apparently that wasn't the reason Lisana was smirking because the next thing she knew was that she was being pinned to the floor and being mercilessly tickled by the youngest Strauss sibling.

Koneko laughed and laughed until it hurt and she began begging for Lisana to stop. That was the sight that Lucy walked in on and she doubled over in laughter at Koneko's pain and misery of being tickled. Finally, after Mira walked in, Lisana got off of Koneko and she tried to regain her breath from almost an hour of torture from the white haired menace. The four girls sat on the couch and watched a saved programme on the telly while they were waiting for Kinana, Erza and Evergreen. Erza had come within ten minutes and closely followed by Kinana so they were just waiting for Evergreen, who came just as the programme had ended.

The girls all knew how these nights usually began and do they switched the tell off and all went to change into their pyjamas. Koneko was wearing a short white nightgown that barely contained her breasts and a pair of white panties. Lucy was the same as Koneko except hers was lacy and blue. Lisana wore a blue tank top and white pyjama shorts, Kinana also had a similar set but hers were all purple. Mira wore a knee length nightgown with long sleeves that was frilly and pink, Erza wore a full body onesie that was bright blue and had bunnies all over it. Lastly, but not leastly, Evergreen was wearing a typically green knee length nightgown that had thin straps like Koneko's and Lucy's.

When they had all changed, they sat down in front of the couch in a circle, making sure that all of the windows were shut and all outside doors were closed as well as curtains drawn. Mira also liked to light some candles that smelled really nice instead of having the lights on and it gave the room more warmth than an artificial light. The girls began with small gossip that they heard on the streets and what they thought about certain people before moving onto their relationships and boys. Mira started, "So, Koneko tell us the reason you called for a girls night" and everyone turned to look at Koneko but Koneko didn't feel nervous, they were her sisters and she could tell them everything.

She cleared her throat, "Ahem, there is a problem I'm having with Lily.." she didn't get to finish because they all thought that she was breaking up with him and they began protesting that she shouldn't. Koneko glared at the girls before starting again, "I'm not breaking up with him, It's just I'm not sure if I should make the next step into the relationship or wait for him to make the first move?" Koneko hadn't explained it very well and was getting blank stares before Kinana said, "Next step as in marriage?" The girls looked shocked as they all now had that thought in their heads and looked intensely at her.

Koneko shook her head and blushed while talking in a quiet voice, "No I mean making it a physical relationship". The girls all then leg out a breath of relief and took joy in that she wasn't thinking about marriage so soon. Mira looked at Koneko, "Well THAT, we can help you with" and most of the night was spent with all of the girls giving Koneko pointer but telling her that she should definitely wait until he makes the first move. However, there were some occasions where a woman should initiate it instead, like if a man was feeling insecure in the relationship. Lucy and Erza helped her understand the emotional side to it since they didn't have much experience in that area as much as the other girls.

Once Koneko was sure her head would explode from all of the blood rushing to it, the girls stopped embarrassing Koneko and then all grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and sat on the various furniture to watch lots of chick flicks and comedy's. Lucy had strawberry ice cream as well as Erza, Kinana had mint chocolate chip ice cream, Evergreen had chocolate ice cream with Mira and Lisana while Koneko had her plain vanilla ice cream with raspberry sauce. The girls were having such a good time that they didn't notice the time slipping by and soon it was midnight.

The girls put their rubbish away and got into their sleeping bags while Mira blew out the candles. Within ten minutes all of the girls were fast asleep and dreaming peacefully.

In the morning, Koneko and Mira were the first girls to wake up and so they showered and got dressed. Mira was in her usual outfit while Koneko put on her running clothes so she would be able to go running after she took her things home. She put on her sunglasses and grabbed her stuff before heading out the door and saying goodbye to Mira and the just woken up Lisana. She went home and unlocked the door with her key, she heard Laxus' snores as she walked through the door and smiled.

She went to her room and put her bag onto her room to unpack when she came back from running. She ran her twenty miles before coming home and showering again and putting her choice of clothes on. Koneko was going to wear her usual outfit but did had gotten a message from Lily last night saying he would be back in the guild in the afternoon. She was feeling brave and put on a white tube top that barely contained her large breasts, a black miniskirt with six inch heel stilettos. She left her hair down and out her sunglasses on before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and leaving for the guild. Ever since she started running, she had gained more toned muscles especially on her legs and stomach but her arms hadn't changed much.

Koneko opened the guild doors and laughed at the guilds shocked faces when she walked in wearing her different outfit. The men certainly weren't complaining and she even heard a few teasing cat calls when her back was turned. She had only had a few sandwhiches for lunch seeing ax did wasn't very hungry, she was too nervous waiting for Lily to come home and see her new outfit she wore for him. It was four in the afternoon and Koneko was beginning to get very bored, Laxus and the team had gone for a mission while Koneko stayed at the guild.

Luckily for her, Lily had chosen that moment to walk through the doors with his team bickering behind him. He gave Koneko a smile but she ran towards him and he saw her outfit, he was frozen and barely managed to catch Koneko when she jumped at him. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Koneko after putting her down, he took her over to where she was sitting alone before and sat her down. Koneko didn't know what reaction she was going for but it certainly wasn't this, he looked almost angry? at her. He leaned forward, "Why are you dressed like that, people can see nearly your whole body?" Koneko frowned and was beginning to say something when he interrupted, "Don't wear stuff like that, what will people think of you?" He then went to kiss he but she tilted her head so he kissed her cheek, he didn't think much of it and left to go back to his table.

He didn't notice as he sat down, his girlfriend was crying silently but not giving any hint that she was crying apart from the thick tear tracks under her eyes. Mira had come over to see Koneko after Lily left and what she saw made her heart twinge. Mira quickly told Master that she was going to be taking care of Koneko and when explained he allowed her to leave. Mira grabbed Koneko at the arm and led her out the guild through the back door so nobody saw them leave. Mira rushed Koneko to her house and kicked the doors so only Lisana and Elfman could open the door with their keys. Koneko told Mira everything and then promptly burst out in tears, she thought he hated her body and was embarrassed of her. Mira knew that he was just protective of her and didn't anyone but himself to see her body and tried to get Koneko to see that but she was so insecure she didn't believe her.

With her mind made up, Mira left Koneko in her house and told her she was going to get some groceries but in reality, she was headed to the guild. She had to deal with a black haired man for the second time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of this amazing story/fanfiction. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Thank you Ciao xx**

Mira was furious as she stormed towards the guild doors, many civilians stood out of her way as her magic was making her flicker into her demon form. But as she got to the guild doors she was so angry that she fully transformed, banged the doors open so hard they flew off and screamed, "Pantherlily!" Every member feared for Lily's life as the demon barged closer into the guild. She grabbed Lily by his top and shoved him into the guild master's office that had sound proof ruins around it curtesy of Freed. Makarov immediately left the room when he saw that Mira had transformed, he wasn't ready to die just yet, he was too young!

Mira began screaming at the fearful Lily, "Who do think you are telling a woman to cover her body when she has only just gained the confidence to show it just because you don't want other people to see it!" Lily realised Mira must have overheard but she wasn't anywhere near the couple do he narrowed it down to that Koneko must have told her. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the furious demon, "Koneko is in my house crying her eyes out because she thinks you're embarrassed of her and that you think she's ugly!"

Lily's eyes widened, he didn't think that she was ugly at all, she was beautiful and he would never be ashamed of her. He stormed past Mira and out of the guild to where he remembered Mira had said her house was one time. He had reached the door and was just about to knock on the door before Lisana opened it for him from the inside. She gave him a hard glare but moved to the side so he could walk past. He ran up the stairs to a bedroom where he heard crying coming from, he had to make things up with his girlfriend. He opened the door and when he saw the crying form of Koneko he almost broke down himself but kept his emotions at bay for his girlfriend.

She cried harder when he walked into the room and tried to back away from him as well as tightening his jacket around her body. Lily crawled onto the bed and hugged her until her crying stopped, it took about five minutes. He kissed her forehead and turned her so she was facing him, he leaned down to be closer to her face. He confessed, "I'm so sorry that I made you feel insecure about yourself. No man should ever do that to his beautiful girlfriend. The truth is I find your body incredibly sexy and that's why I prefer you to cover up so other men don't get to see what's mine." Lily had an intense stare as he looked at Koneko, it was causing butterfly's in her stomach.

Koneko was very happy about the truth behind his earlier words and blushed when he called her sexy. She was feeling much better but still felt a little bit stupid that she couldn't see it for herself and needed him to tell her. She rised onto her knees so she was slightly taller than Lily and rested her knees either side of his waist and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Lily responded and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other in her hair, he was in heaven. He had the girl of his dreams sitting in his lap and kissin him, what more could he have, well he could think of another few things but they weren't ready for those yet.

Koneko was carried out of the room by Lily and watched as both Lisana and Mira had big smiles on their faces. When Koneko had been led back to the guild, she had fell asleep in Lily's comfy arms. Lily then decided to take Koneko to his house that he had been given since he changed (Gajeel bought him it), since he didn't know where Koneko and Laxus lived. He shifted Koneko so that he could open the door and he gently carried her along the corridor and into his bedroom, the only flaw with the house was that it only had one bedroom. However, there was a smaller room that Lily currently used as a dining room but would convert it into a guest bedroom and eat in the living room.

He walked into the corner of the room and placed Koneko down in the black silk sheets before covering her with a thin blanket since it was very warm in the room. He went back downstairs to make him and Koneko sound dinner before grabbing his plate and going into the living room, sitting on his large maroon couch and watching a few episodes of his favourite programme.

Koneko woke up and when she felt the silk sheets underneath her, she paused and sat sat up to look at her surroundings. She was in a bedroom roughly the same size as Mira's with a huge bed that was covered in black silk sheets. There were two mahogany cupboards and a desk that held some papers and a laptop as well. The floor was covered in a red carpet and there was a window to her left that showed it was night time. There was a small bedside table next to her with a lamp that she switched on. She walked out of the room and down a corridor until she reached a room that had a telly playing. She peeked into the room and saw Lily lying on the couch with a thin blanket and no pillow.

She walked over to the couch, grabbed the TV remote and went over to where Lily's head was. She lifted his head and sat under it so that his head was in her lap, this was to prevent him from getting a sore neck when he woke up. By now she had already guessed that this was Lily's house but there was no indication that anybody else lived here, she mainly got this idea from the fact that there was only one bedroom. When she had turned the channel over to look for any films that might be on, she felt Lily turn over so his face was facing her stomach and reach up so his arms where no wrapped around her waist and his face was now pressed right near her belly.

Drifting off, Koneko didn't see that Lily was just about to wake up. When Lily had woken up, he was face to face with Koneko's belly and the worse part was that because of her skirt riding up when she had sat down at done point, he could see her white panties that were see through! He cursed out loud when he felt the familiar feeling happening down in his pants and the causes had always been because of Koneko. She was just too sexy for her own good. Lily sat up and was about to get off the couch when a pair of small arms had wrapped around his middle. He turned around and was faced with a smirk on Koneko's blushing face, she sat on her knees and whispered in his ear, "Where are you going Lily?"


	24. Chapter 24: Lemon

**Hello guys this is the lemon you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it but I'm sorry if it's not very good, I'm not very experienced with writing lemons since I've just recently started making proper fanfictions. Anyway back to the story. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko saw Lily's blush and heated look in his eyes, she smirked at how easily she was making him feel these emotions. She wrapped one hand around his neck and trailed the other down his hard chest before joining her first hand around his neck. She leaned forward and kissed him. It didn't take him long to start kissing back and he licked her lips to ,and her open her mouth, to start plunging his tongue into her mouth. Koneko moved so that now she was straddling Lily's lap and had her hands around his shoulders and in his hair. Lily also moved his hands so that they were in her hair and around her waist.

After a few minutes of kissing, Lily thought they would be stopping there, like they always did but they didn't. Koneko grabbed the hand on her waist and brought it up to cup her breast, she held his hand there as she continued kissing him but he soon broke the kiss and took his hand away. He looked at her with a look that contained a mixture of confusion and shock, "Koneko, what are you doing?" She smirked and leaned forward to nibble at his ear, "I'm ready for this, I want you" she panted. Lily knew that he should wait, that he should think about this but those thoughts were discarded as Koneko started weaving her hands underneath his shirt and feeling his prominent abs and hard muscles.

Lily wrapped his arms underneath her ass and picked her up, he wasn't going to have his first time ever and with his girlfriend on a chouch he didn't even like. He carried all the way to the bedroom, with Koneko still kissing him and rubbing her hands down his back. He groaned into their kiss as he shoved the bedroom door open with his foot. He set Koneko gently down on the bed and hovered over the top of her, kissing and sucking on her neck. When she tugged at his shirt, trying to get it off, he leaned back away from her to discard the unwanted item. His wandering hands found her large soft breasts and he kneaded them till he made her moan. The next time he leaned back was to take off his shoes and socks, Koneko followed his example, taking off her shirt as well.

Lily looked at her nearly exposed breasts and lunged back to his previous position over Koneko. She moaned at his intense lustful look when she revealed her lightly tanned skin, it was very erotic to see Lily's dark skin against her much lighter tone. She cried out as Lily sucked on a pulse point at her neck, it was very sensitive. When Koneko screamed, "More, more, I need you Lily!" he tugged down her miniskirt and threw it to the other side of the room. He managed to get his hand under her back to take off her white bra with his other hand and sucked on the exposed small rosy nipples.

Koneko arched off the bed at the strong feeling of pleasure coursing through her body. She wrapped her legs around Lily's waist and her tail gently stroked his back. He trailed a path from her breasts down to above her crotch and when his fingers breeches the waistband of her panties she whimpered in need. Instead of pulling off her panties, he ripped them clean off her skin that made her moan at his display of strength. She closed her eyes and gasped when she felt his hot wet tongue lapping at her soaking wet pussy, it was too much. She cried out when he sucked at her clit. Lily was loving the sweet noises that came out of his girlfriends mouth as he pleasures her, it made him very smug and gave him a small ego boost.

He took her legs off his back, they had slid up when he moved down, and spread them further apart on the bed. He lay down with his head right in front of her pussy and rubbed two fingers up and down her folds, separating them. She sobbed in pleasure as he inserted one long finger inside of her, touching a very sensitive part of her body. Within two minutes she had three fingers inside her, rubbing at her 'magic' spot as she cried out and came hard. Lily lapped up his girlfriends juices and took his own pleasure from her dazed, heated look she was giving him.

Lily took off his trousers and boxers all in one go and threw them both onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Koneko was marvelling at the huge thick cock that was located on her sexy boyfriend, she could definitely say that she was one of the luckiest girls in the world. He moved forward so his knees were parallel to Koneko's hips grabbed ahold of her spread legs. He lined himself up and kissed her while plunging in, it would have been more painful to go slow. His head twinged as she cried but not with pleasure and he moved his hands up to play with her breasts and tweak her nipples so she was given more pleasure.

It worked and Koneko soon felt the pleasurable feelings as he gave an experimental movement with a roll of his hips. She moaned and reached down to grab onto his arms that were back around her legs. He was so big that he was reaching the most sensitive parts of her insides and all of her nerves so that she was sure to moan and groan and whimper at the explosive heat in her stomach. The powerful thrusting kept up for twenty minutes then she could feel that familiar tingling in her belly, telling her that she was close to cumming. She reached up to put a hand around the back of Lily's neck and tugged him down to eye level, "Lily, I'm close...I'm cumm-" she didn't get to finish her words as the knot in her belly loosened and she came with a cry.

Lily saw his girlfriend cum and when she tensed and tightened around his cock, it added just the right amount of pressure to make him go over the edge. He pulled out of Koneko and grunted out his release and Koneko saw the lick white liquid spelling all over the blanket Koneko had been using, luckily if didn't go on his bed. Panting, Lily chucked the blanket into a washing basket Koneko didn't know was there and lay gown next to Koneko before turning to his side and pooling his exhausted girlfriend. Within each other's arms, the two easily got to sleep and they drifted into pleasant dreams that mirrored their previous activities.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys I hope you liked the last chapter and sorry if you didn't but I'm not very experienced with writing lemons and I would like it if you reviewed what you thought. Anyway back to the story. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the half closed curtains and blinked away the pain from the change in light. She turned over in Lily's arms and faced him, he was still sleeping. Koneko looked fondly at her the peaceful expression on her lover's face. She smiled as she moved a piece of hair over his eyes around his ear, and remembering last nights memories. Sighing, she turned around to get off the bed and struggled to get off the bed with a mild pain between her legs, she new that losing your virginity was painful but she didn't know about any after pains.

She managed to walk out of the bedroom and into the bathroom without many pauses from pain. She turned on the shower, she needed to get rid of the sticky feeling on her inner thighs and between her legs. It took her half an hour to wash her hair and body before climbing out of the relaxing shower and wrapping her hair in a small towel and her body in a large towel. She quickly dried herself on the short walk to the bedroom where she stole a large top from Lily to dress in. She picked up all of the discarded clothes on the floor and put them into the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

She went downstairs into the kitchen to start making some breakfast for her and her currently asleep boyfriend. She grabbed eggs, flour, sugar, milk, butter, baking powder and chocolate to make chocolate chip pancakes. They were Lily's favourite and she also liked them as well. When everything was mixed together and the first few were frying, she quickly towel dried her her and chucked the towel into another laundry basket in the kitchen. Koneko didn't know why you would have a laundry basket in the kitchen, maybe it was a man thing.

Lily woke up to the smell of his favourite breakfast filling his nose and he sat up in the bed. His girlfriend and now lover wasn't with him, the clothes from yesterday were in the laundry basket and one of his clothes drawers had been opened and hadn't been shut properly. He shoved the sheets away from him and went downstairs to see Koneko standing next to the stove with damp hair and skin, wearing only one of his shirts. He stood behind her and put his hands on her hips to make her jump. She relaxed once she saw the dark skin of Lily's hands though.

He pulled her towards him and she leaned back to rest her head on his chest, she was too small to reach his shoulder. She felt his hands wander down her front to between her legs and she moaned when his large hand cupped her pussy, she was very sensitive from last night. She heard him whisper, "You look so sexy in my shirt, it shows who you belong to". She gasped as he began rubbing but quickly shoved him out of the way once she saw smoke coming out of the stove to show the pancakes were ready.

She put them into two plates and pouted out the next lot of mixture onto the pan. Lily stood there, stunned. His own girlfriend had just rejected him for cooking pancakes. He shook his head, amused as she gave him a sly glance back at him and a wink. She then noticed his lack if any type of clothing and blushed, "Go put on some clothes, you can't be walking around naked, what if someone comes in?" He huffed when he realised that he wouldn't be getting any action this morning and walked back to his room to get dressed.

Koneko had finished making breakfast when he came back down. He sat down on the couch in front of the table with the plates on and kissed Koneko on the cheek before grabbing his plate and cutlery. After breakfast, Koneko was able to wear a pair of Levy's leggings that she had accidentally left one time when visiting for a week with Gajeel. She wasn't able to wear her panties from yesterday since Lily had ripped them to pieces but she took a pair of his boxers and was able to wear the bra she had on before. She kept Lily's shirt on though, it was very comfortable.

She put on her shoes she had left at the door and with a kiss goodbye, she promised to meet him at the guild after she went to her house to get changed. When she got to there, the door was unlocked so that meant that Laxus was most likely up. Cursing, she walked into the house and prepared herself for the angry shouting she would recieve from the overly protective brother. She had only just shut the door and took two steps before, "Where have you been, Mira said that Lily was taking you to the guild and then I spend the whole of last night wondering where you were!"

She sheepishly looked at the towering form of Laxus standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at her. She gulped and quickly answered, "I fell asleep when Lily was taking me to the guild and since he didn't know where I lived, he took me to his house. I then spent the night there and made breakfast for him in the morning". Laxus wasn't satisfied with this answer, "That doesn't explain why you reek of him and you're wearing his clothes!" Koneko countered, "There not all his clothes, I'm wearing my bra and Levy's leggings and my shoes".

That wasn't the best thing to say to a protective brother who loved you very much and would much prefer if his sister stayed a virgin till she died. Laxus crossed his arms, "Did you leave there in the same condition you arrived?" The neutral tone meant that Koneko had to tell the truth unless she wanted to be shocked repeatedly. "No, I didn't" Laxus almost couldn't head the quiet confession but thankfully with his improved hearing he just managed to catch it. He was furious, "What do you mean, No, you are too young to be doing that sort of thing!"

Koneko was getting angry as well, "I doesn't matter what you think, it's my life and if I want to that with my boyfriend who loves me, then i will and what do you mean I'm too young, I'm nineteen for gods sake, you lost yours at sixteen!" Laxus replied, "That's not the problem, while you're living under my roof, you follow my rules and when I say you're too young, then you're too young, got it!" Koneko exploded, "Then maybe I won't live here anymore!" Laxus was shocked at her words, he didn't want her leave, he loved her as he would a sister.

She had tears in her eyes as she ran passed Laxus to her room, which she slammed the door and locked it. Making sure to activate the ruins Freed set up for her that prevented anyone from coming in. She changed into her clothes, sat in the corner of the room and cried. It was only when she heard the front door slam shut and she saw Laxus teleporting somewhere was when she wiped her eyes and got out multiple suitcases to pack away all of her belongings. If Laxus wasn't going to fight for her to stay then she was t going to stay, simple as. She had packed away everything within twenty minutes, all her clothes, pictures of her, even a few of the blankets she bought for the two of them one time on a job. She grabbed the two suitcases and left the house, heading for Mira's house, she had a hunch that Lisana would be there.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello guys, I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. Who else feels sympathy for Koneko, I do and I'm writing the story. Comment on the review section if you like this story or have any requests that you would like to see being written. I'll try my best to write them for you. Thank you Ciao xx**

When Koneko had arrived at the Strauss siblings house, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. She thanked the gods when she saw a happy Lisana opening the door, she didn't know what she would do if there was nobody there. Lisana saw Koneko's tear tracks down her face and the two suitcases and immediately brought her in with her bags. Lisana brought Koneko to the couch and asked her to explain what happened.

Koneko looked at Lisana, "Well I had fallen asleep when Lily carried me to the guild and since he didn't know where I lived, he took me to his house. I spent the night and we did have sex but when I got home, Laxus was awake and noticed I was there. He shouted at me saying that he was worried were I was and when he smelled Lily on me and realised that I was wearing Lily's clothes, he got really mad. He was screaming at me that I was too young to be doing that sort of thing and that while I was under his roof I had to follow his rules. So I shouted back that ,Anne I didn't want to live there anymore and he didn't do anything, he just left. So then I packed up all of my stuff and came here, hoping that someone would answer the door".

Koneko had refreshed her tear tracks with new thick blobs of water pouring out of her eyes. Lisana felt it was impossible not to feel sorry for her, she wanted to hide Koneko away from the world and protect her from the bad people. She held Koneko while she cried and after ten minutes, Koneko had stopped and apologised after seeing the huge wet stains she made on Lisana's top. Lisana didn't mind though and she said that Koneko would be able to bunk with her since she didn't want to go anywhere else. Koneko didn't unpack anything, just leaving the bags at the side of the room and sat on the not too small bed.

Koneko was very happy that Lisana would allow her to stay with her and she didn't want to be much of a bother so she suggested she sleep on the couch. Lisana replied, "Nonsense, you can sleep with me, it's okay right, we are both girls it's fine". Koneko would have prefered to go to Carla with her troubles but she knew that there was literally no room to have her stay over and she didn't make enough money to rent her own apartment at Fairy Hills. Koneko nodded at Lisana's words and got comfy on the bed, Lisana suggested that they both stay in the house and watch movies together while eating ice cream.

After lunch, Lisana wanted a nap so she placed them so that Konko was sitting with her back against the headboard and her legs straight while Lisana had her head in her lap and she wrapped her arms around her waist. This reminded her of what Lily had unconsciously done while he was sleeping, in fact it was almost the exact same position. What she didn't know was that Lisana wasn't interested in sleeping, she was thinking about Koneko. Lisana was jealous of Lily and if Koneko hadn't shown any interest in the black Exceed then Lisana would have snatched Koneko up for herself.

Koneko was a very beautiful woman and it made her heart twinge to see her crying so hard over Laxus. Lisana hadn't wanted to punch Laxus in the face so much in her life and yet all it took was Koneko crying about their argument. Lisana wanted to continue her thoughts about the blond beauty she was lying her head on but when Koneko had started to run her small soft hands through her hair, Lisana quickly fell asleep. Koneko didn't notice the conflicting emotions on Lisana's face as she watched a box set of Disney movies that Lisana had kept a secret, but smiled when she started to let out soft snores.

Koneko liked to make her family feel better and when she saw that her hand movements had caused Losana to go to sleep, she was estatic. Lisana was like a sister to her, bug then all of Fairy a Tail girls were to her. It was just that some girls were closer than others, for instance she didn't talk to Levy much and wouldn't know that much about her if it wasn't for Lucy being best friends with her. She smiled as she thought about her minna but when she thought about her team, it reminded her of Kaxus and their argument.

Koneko didn't want to be the first one to apologise but knowing how stubborn Laxus was, Koneko had already started making plans to say sorry. Once Lisana had woken up, bathed and got dressed in new clothes, the two girls took a trip to the guild. When they got there, Koneko was dragged into an empty room with Mira, but she almost expected that. Mira had told Koneko that Laxus had come to the guild, told her everything and went to go apologise but saw that all of her stuff was gone and now he hadn't come out of his house.

Koneko had gotten confidence from Mira and some of the other girls to go home. She flew at full speed to get home and when the door was locked, she used her key that she had to open the door, only the key wouldn't fit in, he had changed the lock in the door. She flew up to where her room was and opened the window since it would only open for her, she quietly tumbled in. She walked to the door leading to the stairs and Laxus' bedroom. She saw the light was on in Laxus' bedroom so she opened the door to see a him sitting on the bed holding a picture of the team with her in the middle and smiling while hugging him. It was the same picture she had made for his birthday and underneath it had the caption 'My brother is my best friend', he had been shocked as it was the first time she called him her brother.

She walked over to the bed and saw him look up to meet her eyes before looking away. She went under the covers and hugged him from the side, she cried openly, she wasn't ashamed around him. Laxus wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head. She cried harder, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave but when I said I was, you didn't do anything so I thought you didn't care if I left or not" she was pushed back to look up at his face, "Didn't care? Koneko, you're my sister and I love you". Laxus was prepared for the clinging hug and the tears he felt seeping through his shirt.

She moved all of her stuff back into the house and spent the rest of the day hanging around with her brother. She had made Mira promise her that she would tell Lily what was happening when he got to the guild. Mira agreed but had forced out some information about last night from Koneko first. Koneko fell asleep cuddled with her brother for the first time in ages, it was very peaceful and she quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello and welcome yo another chapter of Exceeds galore, I'm not sure when this story will actually end but it could be sometime soon so review if you would like to see a possible sequel to the story and I'll try my best to write it and post it up. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko had woken up with her brothers heavy arm draped over her and she heard his loud snores in her ear. She smiled nonetheless, it was the sound if her brother and nothing else. She had spent so long with him that she didn't know what she would do if she lost him now over a petty fight. He was the only person she had known as her family, she considered herself lucky to have such a caring brother and vowed to never let him leave her life again. He was her brother and she loved him, no matter how protective or overbearing he was.

Koneko gently placed his arm off her and to the side before getting off the bed and changing clothes for her morning run, she hadn't been able to go for a run for a few days and she wasn't going to quit now. After half an hour, she found herself cleaning away the sweat and grime from her morning activity. She dressed in a pair of a black leggings, a thin white tank top and a baggy baby blue cotton jumper with a black Fairy Tail insignia on the front and her name in black on the back. She had been shopping for food in the town and saw a shop that printed what you wanted onto different clothes, so she had this especially made and got the same print on different coloured jumpers.

She put on a pair of black converse trainers and left the house for the guild, upon entering she was pressed for details from Mira. But that was to be expected. Smiling, she told Mira about how they had made up and snickered at her loud breath of relief. Mira in turn reassured Koneko that she had explained the issue to Lily and he understood that it was important to make up with her brother first. When Mira had let her go, Koneko looked around for her boyfriend and found him sitting with Levy and Gajeel in the corner while the two men looked very happy. Well Lily looked happy, Gajeel looked as though he could burst into rainbow comfetti at any moment.

She walked over to their table and sat down next to her boyfriend and he put his ar, around her. "Hey Levy-chan, what's with your fiancé?" It had been a huge shock when the two had not only revealed they had been secretly dating but they were also engaged! Levy swiftly replied, "I'm pregnant" Koneko immediately went to Levy's side and placed her hand over Levy's stomach, she put some magic into her hand and felt the baby's magic pulsing back. Koneko beamed, "Levy?" She looked at Koneko with a cautious expression, "Yes?" "Could I be your midwife, I'm already on par with Wendy in terms of healing magic and on one job I had to deliver three babies when I was asked to help at a hospital that lacked staff?" Levy was going to decline but then realised that Koneko did have experience and she was very good at healing people, one time she had to heal ten people in a row since Wendy was on a job.

Levy looked at Koneko with a neutral expression before a wide grin spread across her face, "I don't see why not". Koneko squealed with joy and began asking Levy questions after she calmed down. Such as, when she noticed she was pregnant, if she wanted to know the baby's gender when they would be able to tell, what does she normally eat. Levy was pleased to hear that her favourite foods would be okay to eat while being pregnant and she agreed to wanting to know the gender in a few weeks but she wasn't too upset when Koneko told her that it was very bad for her and the baby's health to use magic while being pregnant.

Koneko told her that this was because the baby gets their magic cores fro, their mother but it's uncertain to know what magic the baby will use when they're older. The baby feeds off their mothers magic core and since they don't use any magic, it will constantly be replenished, making sure the baby is healthy and will be able to have and use magic. Lily was looking at his girlfriend in awe as he heard her going through everything with Levy and couldn't help but realise that Koneko would make such a great mum. He knew that it was too soon to be talking about kids but the image was there, the fact that she had told him she wanted many children as well made the picture more clearer.

Koneko had been tugged into Lily's lap as he was getting a bit frustrated by the lack of attention but she didn't stop conversing with Levy. When Levy had agreed to tell the guild, they headed down to the small stage over in the top corner of the guild where the members usually performed. Everyone looked over at the two girls as they stood on the stage. Well more like, they looked over when Koneko screamed at them to shut up. She turned to Levy and shouted to the guild, "Levy has something very important to say" she blushed and looked at the expectant guild members, "I'm pregnant".

Koneko almost expected the uproar of cheers and shouts of congratulations throughout the guild and even a few whistles to Gajeel once they figured out what she had to have done to get pregnant. Koneko laughed at those few daring people and led Levy back to her table before joining her brother and her team, while dragging Lily along with her. The table was tense as Lily was being glared at by Laxus as he remembered some recent information about his relationship with his sister from her yesterday. The glares lessened when he was being glared at by both Koneko and Evergreen, he couldn't handle one of the women, nevermind both of them.

Koneko spent the rest of her time opat the guild trying to fight off Mira as she kept hinting at the idea of cute blonde haired, brown eyed babies and black haired, green eyed babies. Koneko and Lily blushed while Laxus bellowed at Mira about her being too young and this time, she agreed. Although the fight between Laxus and Mira ended quite quickly when Mira had transformed into her demon form and she threatened him with a piece of blackmail, a picture she had kept of him for, years ago. It was enough for him to sit down and not say anything else, Koneko mentally reminded herself to ask Mora for that picture.

The day ended with a few of the guild members singing songs and the rest of the guild members cheering for them. Koneko was cheering for Lucy when she had been forced to dance in place of Levy for Gajeel's performance. Then all of a sudden she was being dragged onto the stage by Mira saying that she would be singing a song for the guild. It was that time when she cursed the white haired Mage and reluctantly chose a song to sing. She chose to sing Bombshell Blonde which the guild found very funny at the irony. She didn't think she could sing that well but she had gotten the loudest cheering and applause from the guild after Mira and they had pleaded for another song but she was tired and they had to let her go home. She was so tired that as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello guys, I wanted to make this fanfiction I little bit lighter so I decided to add a pregnant Levy with an estatic midwife Koneko. Just in case some people don't know what a midwife is or call them something else, they basically look after the pregnant and give them regular checkups as well as checking the baby when it's born and they usually stay through the whole pregnancy and roughly two months after the baby is born. But that sometimes changes on the mother and baby. Anyway, back to the story. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko was the happiest she had ever been and the guild could see it, strangely enough it had nothing to do with Lily, her team or her brother. No. She was happy because Levy had chosen her to be her midwife and she was going to help deliver the baby. While Koneko was bursting with joy, the mother to be was very nervous as the weeks went by and Koneko tried her best to keep her calm. Levy had gotten very close to Koneko and they were seen together almost every day, Koneko had also become quite protective of her new sister and she always helped Levy around the guild and helped her home.

Gajeel was almost always on jobs to get as much money as possible for the baby and since Levy was now five months along, it was getting to be a pressing issue. Levy had said that she would've have wanted a girl if she had children, so when Koneko announced the baby as female Levy openly wept in front of her in happiness. Lily had become slightly jealous at the amount of time his girlfriend was spending with Levy but then reminded himself that Koneko should be praised for her patience with dealing with an emotional pregnant woman.

Levy hadn't gotten too many wierd cravings but there was one dish that Lily couldn't stand to see his partner's fiancé eat. It was fish covered in chocolate sauce and ketchup and strawberries, it was disgusting. Koneko didn't mind though and even tried some herself to help please Levy when Lily made a particular remark about his he felt towards the dish. She didn't like it but pretended it wasn't too bad for Levy's sake. Koneko felt it was her duty to protect Levy to the best of her abilities so the few days inbetween jobs when Gajeel had come home, she spent training her magic and she had borrowed books from Levy and Freed to see if there was any offensive magic she could learn.

Koneko was able to find out that she could actually learn water magic and would fit in with her healing magic. When she learned of this, she bribed Juvia to train her with the promise to help her get with Gray. Juvia would do anything to go on at least one date with Gray and when Koneko told her, her offer it was like Juvia had died and gone to heaven. Of course she trained Koneko and she was surprised by the amount if determination as well as how quickly Koneko had managed to learn the basics.

Over the months, Juvia had gone on five dates with Gray and every time she taught Koneko a new powerful move, she had been given a date as payment. Gray was slowly warming up to Juvia when she was told by Koneko to tone down the constant love confessions. Juvia was taught by Lucy, Koneko, Evergreen and Mira on how to win Gray's heart.

Laxus was very proud of his sister being able to learn a new magic but he would never be able to battle her or shock her again since unless she had a water shield, it would shock her whole body and reach her magic core. That was very dangerous and with the right amount of magic, it could kill her. Laxus was even more pleased to see Lily's annoyed expression when he had next to none free time with his sister. He still wasn't over the whole 'you made my sister lose her virginity' thing and maybe he never would be. Koneko had also decided that it was time for Laxus to get with his crush and for three weeks now, she had been setting up Laxus and Mira to meet together at certain times.

Laxus felt so annoyed because she was almost everywhere and he couldn't ever catch her alone no matter how much he wanted to strangle his sisters neck for meddling, he couldn't. Koneko had been given the whole day off since Lily had gone on a mission with Jet and Droy (against his will), Gajeel was looking after Levy, her brother and the team had gone on a special job while she had to look after Levy two days ago. Koneko used this time to go see Carla since she thought that she would be lonely after Wendy had went to the beach with team Natsu and Carla didn't like the sun.

Koneko walked the whole way to Fairy Hills and eventually found Carla's apartment, it had wind symbols painted all over it. She opened the door and found Carla lying on the bed with her arms behind her head and only wearing a baggy top and panties. Koneko caught Carla's attention and she ran over to the bed and kept on her, this action caused something very inappropriate to happen. When Koneko had jumped she didn't expect Carla to move and so now Koneko had her breasts right in Carla's face and her arms were tangled in the covers as well as her legs so she was struggling to move, not realising that her breasts were now jiggling in Carla's face and almost popping out of the tank top she wore.

It was completely unexpected when Koneko had felt two hands grab her breasts, she froze and looked down at Carla, "What are you doing?" Carla looked back, "This was the only way I could get them to stop squishing my face and could you move a little faster, you seem to have forgotten that I'm partially naked and should anyone walk in, they would get the totally wrong idea". Koneko had then just realised the position she WA sin and moved quicker to get her arms and legs free before getting off of Carla and indeed saw red marks on her sister's cheeks from her breasts. That was embarrassing.

Carla laughed at the tomato impersonation her sister was doing and laughed harder once she saw her face. Carla wasn't jealous of her sister's body and to be honest if she had that body she wouldn't like it. It was very strange how much Koneko looked like Lucy but their personalities had some major differences and Koneko obviously had cat ears and a tail. Koneko and Carla spent the whole day laughing at the hilarious stories they had about their respective partners and their teams as well. Carla had begun to get a bit bored with her lack of magic and decided that she would ask Mira to teach her some basic transformation magic. Koneko also wanted to join in as well, it would be very funny to trick people by constantly transforming into people they knew. Koneko would never use it on someone in the guild unless they deserved it though. With that in mind, they headed for a certain Fairy Tail barmaid.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello guys sorry it's been so long since I have uploaded any chapters, it's just that I've been very busy over these few days and literally had no time whatsoever for you guys. I'll try my best to get back on track with uploading the next few chapters and to finish this fanfiction but it will be a challenge. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much asi enjoy writing it. Thank you Ciao xx**

Kenoko walked into the guild feeling refreshed and the happiest she had ever been, everyone noticed the difference. It had been two months since the two Exceeds had made it their mission to improve their magical abilities. Koneko and Carla had been able to get lessons from Mira and what made it better was that Lisanna had generously offered to give them lessons to learn her magic. In return the two girls had to each promise a woman that they could be their future baby's godmother and help at the bar for a week.

Laxus and the team had also joined her on a mission so that she could get some more money, she didn't like it when she had to get her financial resources from her brother. They spent a whole two weeks together since it had been so long since they hung out all together. The main reason for that was because Levy was now six months along in her pregnancy and she needed Koneko to look after her when Gajeel physically couldn't. He was trying his best to make as much money as possible, to buy all of the clothes, nappies, furniture for the baby and to buy materials to add an extension onto their house to make the baby's room.

She had also spent the last three nights at Lily's house and she blushed at the memories that appeared to the front of her brain. It was their one year anniversary tomorrow and Koneko was very nervous. She had no idea if her was going to like what she had planned for it. She had bought him two new swords as his old one was becoming a little rusty, she also had a special outfit to wear if the night went particularly well. She walked over to Mira and ordered a strawberry milkshake before heading over to the table she now spent most time at, with Levy and Lily. Gajeel had just left for a job that morning and left only when Levy was in the guild and surrounded by her minna, where she was safe.

Levy had gotten used to the adoring women who always seemed to crowd around her to coo at her bulging belly. The two had found out that they would be having a baby boy thanks to Koneko and this caused a huge fight between all of the men except Laxus, Master and Romeo over who would be the best uncle to the unborn baby. Jiji had left the fight believing that he wouldn't be the best uncle because he would be the best grandfather even though he would be the boy's only grandfather. When Koneko pointed that out it took her a while to get the master from sulking away in the corner.

With all the talk of babies, Mira seemed to get it in her head that it was getting close to the time that Koneko should be having 'gorgeous little bundles of cuteness' in Mira's words. Laxus made a huge rant about the fact that she was STILL too young and that he would prefer if she had children at thirty but when Koneko pointed out that he would be an uncle, Laxus remained quite with a thoughtful and joyous expression on his face. The best thing about these past two months though, was that Koneko had finally gotten Mira and Laxus together. Hallelujah!

Koneko sat down next to Lily but was quickly pulled into his lap once she got comfortable and Levy smiled at her annoyed expression. Koneko reached over and placed a glowing green hand onto Levy's belly, it showed that the baby was progressing at the normal rate and had a healthy heartbeat. Levy couldn't believe how close she was to giving birth, it scared her a lot but she always reminded herself that it was all going to be worth it when she sees her little baby boy in her arms in three months. Her due date was around the twentieth of December and !evy had repeatedly said that she wanted a Christmas baby but Gajeel had mixed feelings about that.

Koneko cuddled into her boyfriends embrace and rested her head on his chest. She smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around her and leant down to kiss the top of her head, "Cancel all plans for tomorrow babe", she looked up into his eyes and smirked, "This doesn't have anything to do with our anniversary does it?" Lily smiled back and nodded, "I'll be taking you out all day but we'll be going back to our house to change before dinner".

Koneko thought back to when Lily had asked her to move in, it was four weeks ago and now she couldn't imagine waking up without Lily beside her. He had asked her while they were taking a walk along a river near the guild and from Mira's point of view she saw Koneko jumping up into Lily's arms and him twirling her around. Because Mira was a woman who had too much creativity, her mind immediately thought that Lily had popped the question but the two quickly put that to a stop. That idea put thoughts into Lily's head and now all he could think about for two days straight was how lucky he would be if he got her to be his wife.

Laxus didn't want his little sister to move out but when he was glared at by many of the guild's population of women and the accusation of preventing Koneko's happiness, he was suddenly all for the idea. Laxus was also begrudgingly forced into helping his sister move as well since Mira found out that he wasn't too keen on the current events. Laxus had become much happier when he started dating Mira and Koneko couldn't thank Mira enough for that, he deserved to be happy.

Koneko was now thinking about what Lily could have planned for tomorrow. She had no idea since he didn't leave any clues and she wasn't going to snoop. She was very excited for what Lily could have planned and if it was anything like all the other dates he had planned then she was very excited indeed. She decided to go for a little shopping with Levy, Lucy and Evergreen for the rest of the day so she got off of her boyfriend's lap and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking with Levy to meet the other two girls.

Koneko had been forced to visit three different shops to buy multiple dresses and outfits for tomorrow since the girls had been told the plans but refused to tell Koneko anything. She had left the shops with five dresses, three tops, four pairs of trousers and two skirts with six pairs of shoes. The girls had paid for one outfit each then Koneko paid for the rest. With the dress shopping down, the four girls headed to get some lunch at a huge restaurant that Mira had recommended and had taken Koneko and Lucy before while hanging out. The owner recognised them as Mira's friends and had given them a discount and a table of their choice, this made the girls give him four beaming smiles and three winks making him blush deeply. Giggling, the girls sat down to eat.

 **Again I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to upload in these past few days, I was very busy looking after my poorly mum who needs my help. Xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi again, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to upload any chapters over the last few days. I really tried to find time to write these chapters but I literally had like no time at all inbetween school, helping my mum and a few other things. I'll try my best to write more now that I have some of my time back so I'm sorry if the uploading comes to a halt again and the ending might be rushed. If it is I'll probably rewrite it though so don't worry. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko woke up and sighed as she felt her lover's arm around her waist, it was still so erotic to see the contrast in skin colours. His tail was wrapped around her upper thing and when she shifted slightly, it touched her womanhood. She let out a slight whimper at the feeling and gently grabbed Lily's arm when it moved up to grab her large breasts, it seems he was awake as well.

She moaned loudly as he tweaked a pebbled nipple and his tail began rubbing her pussy that was getting wetter by the second. She shifted so that she was now on her back and tilted her head so that she could see him. He gave her a half smirk, half smile and leaned down to kiss her, she reached her left hand up to cup his cheek to make it easier to kiss him. She decided to move positions again and brought her left leg over Lily's hip so she was straddling him, not once breaking the kiss. She felt his other hand reach up to her other breast and play with her free nipple and she moaned into the kiss.

Lily removed his hands to take of his girlfriend's see through pink nightgown and he was surprised to see that she was wearing only a skimpy thong instead of her usual panties. But he wasn't complaining. She sat back to take off her thong and bit her lip when she saw Lily's morning wood, it was covered by his black boxers that Koneko quickly got rid of. She leant down to kiss him again and she forced a gasp out of him when she wrapped her tail around his erection and stroked while she used her hands to lightly touch his body. This wasn't enough for Lily and he flipped them over so that he was on top.

Lily brought his hand down to her soaked pussy and inserted two fingers inside of her, she grabbed onto his back for something to hold. He added another finger and reached down to take a nipple into his mouth to have her screaming in pleasure. Koneko was glad that nobody she knew lived nearby or she would be mortified and never look them in the eye again. He took out his fingers and shushed her when she whimpered in protest. He gave his girlfriend a kiss before lining up his weeping cock and pushed in.

Koneko moaned and wrapped her legs around Lily's back and brought his head down to kiss him again. His thrusts were slow and gentle to start with but gradually got quicker with Koneko's requests. Koneko could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge with every thrust and when he hit a sensitive spot inside her she screamed out her release. Lily couldn't hold back his own when she had tightened around him when she came, it was too much.

Lily hovered over her for a while before pulling out and flopping down next to her. Koneko turned over and gave him a kiss, "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" With his mid of understanding, she walked over to the door before turning around and looking back towards Lily. "Wanna join me?" And with that, Lily was running after his giggling girlfriend and carried her the rest of the way when he caught up.

Lily was washing his hair when Koneko asked, "So where are we going first?", Lily bent down and stole a kiss from Koneko before replying, "It's a secret but I'll tell you that you have to dress in casual clothes". Koneko gave him a suspicious look before grinning and walking towards Lily to start a second round of what happened in the bedroom.

It took the Exceeds nearly an hour before they left the shower and were starting to get dressed. The only problem with that was now they were running a bit late for the first part of their anniversary. Lily had dressed in navy blue jeans and a black shirt that showed off his bulging muscles and a pair of blue shoes. Koneko dressed in a summer dress that had no straps and wrapped around her neck, it was a pale blue and had a white ribbon around her waist. It showed off her curves and she didn't wear any makeup and tied her hair up into a messy bun with a few strands of hair framing her face. She put on a pair of white slip ons since she didn't feel like wearing high heels and grabbed her handbag with her money, sunscreen, sunglasses and a few other things.

They left the house and Koneko immediately put on her sunglasses as the sun was hurting her eyes. Koneko still had no clue as to where they were going but she followed Lily anyway, she trusted him. She was surprised when he led her to an orphanage that needed some volunteers for a few hours. She was very happy to be here, she loved children and couldn't wait until she had her own. They signed in and were led to a part of the building that had young children in instead of babies. When they saw her arrive, they noticed her extra limbs and began to run over to her and Lily.

While Koneko was surrounded by all of the girls and a few boys, the other boys seemed more interested in Lily's sword fighting skills which he used to help cut some trees for the campfire they were hosting that night. The girls were playing with her hair and she had the three boys in her lap and cuddling them, she was having such a great time. The children really liked her and when the volunteering time was over, the girls and three boys cried. They stopped once she promised to come back tomorrow, after she had been to the guild.

Once they had gotten back home, Lily had told her to change into something a bit more fancy and she headed to their room. She put on a black form fitting dress with no sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, it had laced flower patterns on the top half but when it came to the waist, the patterns trailed off and stooped a few inches from the bottom. She wore a pair of gold six inch heels and a pair of matching gold earrings as well, she let her hair down and curled the ends to make it look more elegant. She applied light makeup, she only put makeup on her eyes to make them stand out and didn't want to wear lipstick.

She went downstairs to see Lily who had changed downstairs and saw him in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt that showed off his muscles again. He was also wearing a black blazer and Koneko knew that they were going out for dinner by the looks of it. She smiled at him and gave him a small twirl to which he gave a teasing bow and held out his elbow. Playing along, she curled her hand around his arm and they left the house for the restaurant Lily had picked out. When she got there, she saw the building and gasped. It was beautiful, she felt like she was in an old romantic film with the way it looked, she turned to Lily and gave him a peck on the lips in thanks. He smiled and led them inside.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, it's me again. Just wanted to say that I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction and I would love to hear some reviews from you lovely people about it and I also do my best to write requests but sometimes I get another idea and I focus on that. So if you do request a fanfiction i will write it just be patient with me please. Thank you Ciao xx**

Koneko gasped when she saw the inside of the restaurant, it was like the perfect romance movie come to life. The walls were covered in dark red paint with dim glowing yellow lights on all walls. The floor was made of a black tile pattern and the tables were made of beautiful painted wood with similar chairs. There were candles and flowers on every table and the tables had a dark red cloth over them, matching the walls. She was very impressed with Lily's choice, she lived the design of the place and hoped the food was as good as the marvellous decor.

They were led to a table next to the window in the corner by a young male waiter who couldn't keep his eyes off of Koneko. For that, he was glared at by Lily and didn't look at her the whole time they were there. After dinner, the two took a walk along the river nearby their home, it looked beautiful at night with the full moon reflecting in the glistening water and the range of gorgeous flowers surrounding the river banks on each side. She walked over to the bridge and stood right where the middle of the river would be and rested her elbows onto the metal bar. She rested her head in her hands and sighed, nothing would be better than this.

Well there was one thing and she saw it when she turned to meet Lily's eyes. He was kneeling on one leg in front of her with a small black velvet box in his hands. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful shining silver ring with a fairly large clean cut diamond in the middle and smaller ones around the band. Koneko felt her eyes water as he started talking, "Koneko, over this past year you have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life and as I kneel before you now, I ask you if you'll make me the happiest man in the world. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Koneko screamed out, "YES, YES YES, I'll marry you!" She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around three times before setting her down and taking the ring out of the box. He lifted her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger, it fit perfectly. Koneko could feel the tears running down her face but she didn't care, she pulled Lily down and kissed him with all the passion she had. They walked home where Lily had recieved his two swords and when he looked up to thank his now fiancé, he was shocked at what he saw.

Koneko was standing in the doorway of their bedroom wearing a sexy nurse outfit that barely reached the bottom of her ass without any underwear. Lily gulped and could feel himself harden at the sight of his fiancé. She walked over to him and made her hips swing a little more than normal and sat down on his lap after putting his swords onto the desk. She placed her hand onto his forehead, "You are far too hot than normal, I think the best way to get rid of your fever is to sweat it out" she leaned closer to Lily, "What do think is the best way to do that?". Lily smirked and grabbed his semi naked fiancé and pushed her down onto the bed with him hovering over her. Koneko barely managed to say, "Happy Anniversary, Lily" before he was kissing her passionately, battling with her tongue.

Lily sat up to take off all of his clothes and then proceeded to take off Koneko's costume as well. Koneko decided that she wanted to do something different and crawled out from under Lily to gently push him into position so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard. She crawled up into his lap and reached her arms up around his neck, she grinded against him as they kissed. Koneko then grabbed Lily's hard cock and lined it up to her throbbing hole, she needed him now. Lily groaned out in pleasure when she sank down onto his large cock.

Koneko rode him hard and fast with the help of Lily's hands on her hips and within fifteen minutes, she was getting close. She screamed out Lily's name when he hit that spot inside of her repeatedly and held onto him with more force than before. She let out a loud cry of pleasure as her eyes went white and she came down from her high. Lily came as soon as he saw his fiancé' look of ecstasy, it was so sexy that he felt himself cuming after he saw it. The two lovers lay there for a while catching their breath and trying to calm themselves down.

Koneko was falling asleep and felt Lily moving so that he was now lying down with her on top of him, resting on his chest. She was able to give him a short loving kiss on the lips before falling asleep. The small noises she let out where lulling Lily into sleep so much so that she caused him to fall asleep no long after she did.

...

The next morning, Lily awoke to see his fiancé sleeping on top of him with her legs tangled against his. He smiled at the thought of her now being his fiancé but was not going to enjoy the constant harassment from both Mira and Laxus. Mira would want to be the maid of honour or a bridesmaid and try to plan the whole thing and then start talking about children. Whereas Laxus would be glaring holes through his skull and tell him how much he wants to kill him when Koneko and Mira couldn't hear since he was THE most protective brother ever.

He gently shifted Koneko so that she was lying on her back on the bed and moved as quietly as he could so that he wouldn't wake her up. He walked to the bathroom to shower and smirked as he felt thin arms wound themselves around his middle, he thought to himself, _I guess it's time for round two_. He then turned around to kiss his fiancé and proceeded to follow through with his previous thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello guys, it's that time of the day again...the time to upload new chapters. I've totally forgotten to do this for this fanfiction but I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters in the story. Well I guess I do own Koneko since I made her up but apart from her I sadly don't own any of the characters but I wish I did. Anyway back to the story. Thank you Ciao xx**

The two lovers had finished their 'shower' and were getting dressed for the day, Koneko was finished getting dressed and made their breakfast and was now admiring the way her ring looked on her hand as she ate. She wore a dress that she had bought the other day with Levy, Lucy and Evergreen. It was a long sleeved blood red dress that clung to her breasts and torso and was much more flowy past her waist. She was wearing black ankle boots with no heels and plaited her hair to her left shoulder to keep it out of her face.

Lily came downstairs and she saw that he was dressed in his normal casual clothes that consisted of jeans and a tank top with various styles of trainors and sometimes a thin jacket but he wasn't wearing one now. The two finished their breakfast and walked to the guild hand in hand, Koneko was very excited to announce her recent engagement to the guild. They reached the guild in ten minutes, it would have been fifteen minutes but Koneko didn't want to wait any longer.

They entered the guild and Koneko his her left hand behind her back while she went over to Mira, she told her that she wanted to make an announcement on the stage. Mira gathered the attention of the guild while Koneko and Lily stood in the stage. Koneko heard somebody shout out, "What's the announcement about?" Koneko smiled at Lily before moving her left hand in front of her and shouting, "We're engaged!" Koneko's ears were attacked with loud cheers and screams but Koneko herself was tackled by Mira.

She had been able to get Mira off of her in two seconds when she hid her ring from Mira's sight. Reluctantly, Mira got off of Koneko so that she could see the ring that Lily had got for Koneko. Mira gasped, it was beautiful and so well designed that she was almost jealous. All of the girls including Wendy came over to look at the ring and all of the men apart from Romeo and Laxus (they were with the women surrounding Koneko) were talking about how lucky he was to be able to have a future wife like Koneko. He swore he saw more than one man drool when they mentioned about what they thought Koneko would like as a wife.

Koneko was surrounded by squealing girls as she flashed her ring proudly, she was definitely not ashamed about the ring. She was going to show it off as much as she could, it was gorgeous. Laxus told her that he was happy for her but if Lily hurt her then he was going to have multiple bearings from him. This caused the whole gang of girls plus Romeo to agree, they loved Koneko like sister and would do anything for her just like she would do anything for them.

Koneko noticed the time and that she remembered that she had promised the kids at the orphanage that she would be there today. She quickly gave Lily a kiss goodbye and a hug to which he picked her up and spun her once before placing a red rose that he had been given from Mira into Koneko's plait. It matched her outfit and fit perfectly into her hair and the girls all cooed at the scene. Koneko left the guild and walked to the orphanage, excited to see the adorable children again.

She entered the orphanage and signed in again before walking to the same room as yesterday to see the same kids who were just as excited to see her. Most of the boys looked a little down at the lack of Lily but then another man walked into the room who was holding a box full of toy cars and other vehicles. She chose to ignore the man and focus on her group of children who were asking her questions.

One of the children had spotted the ring on her hand and asked, "You weren't wearing that shiny ring before" the odds had now become interested at the ring. She smiled at the young brunette girl and replied, "Yes that's because I just got engaged last night". The children pressed for more information, "What does being engaged mean?" Koneko looked at the slightly older red-headed boy in her lap, "Being engaged is when two people love each other and one of them buys a ring for the other to show that the person is theirs to love". A blonde girl looked confused, "But, I thought that was when people get married?" Koneko smiled again, "You get engaged before you get married, being engaged is where you can plan your wedding and it also helps to let you think about if you actually want to be married to that person. The person you are engaged to is called your fiancé".

Another blonde girl looked up at Koneko, "So, who's your fiancé?", she asked the children of they remembered the man she was with yesterday and when they nodded she said, "Well he's my fiancé" "But he's so tall and has wierd large muscles" Koneko giggled at the blonde boy's comment. One of the oldest girls then stated, "I like him, he was nice and he was very caring towards you" the girl paused for a second, "Does he make you happy?" Koneko nodded, "Yes, he makes me very happy, I wouldn't be happy without him".

The girls looked over to the other side of the room where the man had knocked something over and made a loud noise. He quickly picked up the fallen item (it was a lamp) and blushed when he saw everyone looking at him. He then locked eyes with Koneko and he walked over to her. Koneko was not looking forward to this. He came over and sat down right next to Koneko, making the little brunette girl move, Koneko already didn't like this man as she cuddled the upset child. He started talking, "So, what are you doing after this?" There was a chorus of small voices saying, "Did you know that she's engaged?" He looked as though he was going to continue but then the blonde boy opened his mouth, "Yeah he's huge, almost twice the size of you and he's a Mage too. He's also got huge muscles and he is an expert at using swords, what can you do?"

The part about Lily had the scrawny man practically running away from Koneko and back over to his own hoard of children. The boys had quickly become disinterested with the toys and went over to Koneko who was showing off her multiple forms of magic. She had made the water from the small kids swimming pool form into different animals and made them walk around the children before putting it back. She summonsed her wings that got a lot of attention from the girls, they had now believed that she was a cat fairy. She made her face transform into multiple animals that had the children laughing, and when a small girl came running in crying because she hurt her arm, Koneko was able to show the kids her healing magic as she healed the small cut.

She spent three hours with the children and promised to come back tomorrow to play with them, she also promised to bring her fiancé since they requested it. They said that they much prefered him that the scrawny man who Koneko still didn't know what he was called. The man didn't hear the part about bringing her fiancé so when he heard her say that she would be coming tomorrow he vowed to come back as well. Koneko gave each of the kids a kiss goodbye on the cheek but one boy had tilted his head so he got a peck on the lips. He blushed after when he heard Koneko giggling but he was happy that he got a kiss from her.

Koneko left the orphanage and headed for the guild where she met with her patiently waiting fiancé and the slightly impatient Levy who wanted to go home. Koneko walked Levy home and both found that Gajeel came home ten minutes after they arrived so Koneko and Lily walked home where they went to bed. Koneko was so tired that she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow but Lily watched a few movies before joking his sleeping fiancé.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello guys, it's another chapter from yours truly. I hope you like the chapter and please review so I know what you guys think of my story. Back to the story, not sure if the story is going to end soon or not. It probably will though. Thank you Ciao xx**

When Koneko woke up, she spent ten minutes lying on her front, hugging her pillow with her left hand in front of her do she could admire her ring. She looked over to her sleeping fiancé and kissed him on the cheek before getting up to start breakfast for the two of them. Koneko put on a white apron and got out all of the ingredients that she needed to make pancakes. Lily came downstairs just when she had finished making them and he walked straight over to her.

He bent down to kiss her and then swiped his thumb over her cheek where she had somehow gotten flour onto it. She blushed and turned around to plate the pancakes and put the two plates onto the table. They sat down and had a peaceful silence between them while they ate. When they had finished, Koneko kissed Lily in gratitude when he offered to wash the dishes for her. Koneko headed upstairs to change into her clothes since she was going to the orphanage again but didn't feel like going to the guild. She put on a long sleeved maroon top with a black collar and a black pencil skirt that ended one inch above her knee. She plaited her hair to the side again and put on a pair of black six inch heels with a dark red lining.

Lily had come upstairs while she was getting dresse and put on a pair of jeans and a dark green tank top with some trainers. Neither wore a jacket or any type of extra covering but Koneko reached for her black handbag before they left the house. It was ten in the morning when the two reached the orphanage and they didn't really expect to see many kids there. However, when they checked in, they heard the voices of many children in the nearby hallway. Lily had needed the toilet so Koneko went to their 'regular' room to see the kids she had come to like.

She walked inside and was greeted with large shouts of happiness and about ten children running up to her to cuddle her. The only bad thing she noticed about this picture was that the man from before was here again even though she (well the children) had said that she had a fiancé. He looked slightly more determined, but about what Koneko couldn't tell. He walked over to the hoard of giggling girls surrounding Koneko and didn't hesitate to push past a couple to get to Koneko. She was very angry with the way that this man was behaving and certainly didn't like what he was doing to the children.

She turned away from him and looked over to the three girls had forcefully moved out of the way to see if he had hurt them. Koneko guessed he didn't like being ignored since he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him, "So, I don't see a fiancé anywhere?" Koneko thought that his breath would give her nightmares for the rest of her life, he desperately needed a breath mint and fast! She was slightly nervous at his words though, but it would be stupid to do anything in front of so many witnesses who didn't know the word 'bribe'.

Thankfully, Lily had come back right after this happened and so the man was ripped off of Koneko and thrown at the wall opposite them. Koneko jumped up into his arms, "Lily!" She turned towards the man (she still didn't know his name) and saw a small girl walking up to him (it was one he hurt earlier) and say, "We told you she was taken". Koneko chuckled at the fear on the man's face as he took in Lily's furious expression and the deadly look in Lily's eyes. He quickly looked around to see hat there was no adults to witness his defeat before hightailing it out of the room.

The children cheered at his departure and the boys were happy to announce that they were glad to have someone who was actually interesting to play with them. The girls and three boys had brought Koneko a few books that they wanted her to read to them and soon the children were asleep with most of them leaning against her. Koneko suddenly got an image of what it would be like with her own children, reading to them in bed and having them lean into her as su fell asleep. Being with these poor children made her want her own, so very badly. Her only dream that she would hope to achieve was having children with a man that she loved so very much.

As she was thinking about the future, Lily distracted the young boys with a role playing game as he looked over at his thoughtful fiancé. He knew at look. It was the same look she had on her beautiful face whenever someone brought up the topic of children. Lily wasn't afraid of having children and it wasn't that he didn't like them. He loved them and most of them liked him but he felt that their relationship just wasn't ready for children just yet. Koneko had told him of her dream and he so desperately wanted to fulfil that dream but it wasn't the right time.

The guild would be focused on their own problems right now, with the S class exams coming up so soon. They would also be focused on Levy's baby as well and it wouldn't be fair on Levy if they decided to have a baby now, she deserved some special treatment every once in a while. Lily had an idea that gave him a determined twinkle in his eye and a set look on his face.

When Koneko was pulled out of her thoughts by one of the girls waking up, she quickly helped the young girl up without trying to wake the others so she could go and play with the boys. With some free time, she looked over to her fiancé (she loved saying that word) and was curious to know what made him look as he did now. She would ask him later, without so many people (children) about. The girls had all woken up after ten minutes and wanted to play with the boys, they all joined in the role playing game. What Koneko didn't know as she walked over to Gabby, a small blonde girl, was that she was playing the role of 'Mommy'.

Gabby had pulled her over to where Lily sat and explained on the way, "Why are you over here, Mommy is supposed to be with Daddy and they have to act like parents. We are all your children and you love me more than anyone else, okay?" Koneko gave Gabby a sly smile, "But surely since you're all my children, I should love you all equally" the horrified look on Gabby's face said it all, "No, I'm the favourite so you love me more". Giggling, Koneko quietly agreed so that none of the other children could hear. She was pushed down onto Lily's lap so that "Mommy is close to Daddy". Playing along, Koneko wrapped her arms around Lily and he wrapped his around her waist to keep her from falling.

Koneko sighed in contentment as she heard the girlish sighs of happiness and the boyish noises of disgust. She honestly couldn't wait until she had her own children, it would be the best thing to happen to her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I was busy with school and personal issues I'd rather not mention. But now I'm back and with another chapter as well. P.S. I think that this story will meet it's ending soon but please fell free to leave a review if you would like a sequel. Love you guys so much. Thank you Ciao xx**

~Three months later~

Koneko took a deep breath and held her hands at ever side of her head as she thought about what she had just seen.

She thought she just had food poisoning from that dodgy Chinese restaurant that Mira had taken her too. The food didn't look very nice but when she found out that none of the other girls that tagged along had any form of sickness, she began to panic. She thought about any other possibilities that it could be but nothing came to mind. Begrudgingly, Koneko bought a pregnancy test out of town so no one recognised her and she wouldn't be seen. Now, as she sat by the toilet, she stared at the small pink plus sign in the left corner of the stick.

Koneko knew she should be happy. She was happy. But there were too many 'what if's that she couldn't help but get paranoid. What if Lily didn't want a child? What if everyone on Fairy Tail looked down upon her for being pregnant so young? What if Laxus disowned her? What if she had a miscarriage? What if she couldn't take of her child? What if she was kicked out of Fairy Tail? The list was endless and with each question, Koneko could feel her head spinning.

She had been sat on the floor for about another half an hour before gathering all of her courage and deciding that she had to tell Lily. It was his right as the father and if he didn't want the baby she wasn't going to abort it or give it away, she would break up with Lily (no matter how heartbroken she would be) and leave to take of her child by herself. Taking a deep breath she regained some of her senses and slapped herself lightly across the face. Out loud she whispered, "Are you stupid woman? You know Lily wants a child, what is wrong with you? Calm down Koneko there's nothing to worry about."

She was glad that she was currently alone at the moment as Lily had went on a mission with Gajeel at the moment. If anyone had heard her taking to herself in third person and about her current situation she felt as though she would have physically died from mortification. Koneko knew that she had to Lily first no matter how much she wished to spill her secret to Mira and get some comfort and reassurance in return. No, she had to do this the right way and tell the father first.

Now all Koneko had to do was figure out how in the hell she was supposed to do that. A card that said 'Congratulations, you're a dad!'? No that was too cliché. What about a Father's Day card? No too similar to the first option. Hmm, a text? No he deserved more than that. Ooh, what if I wrapped the test in a box (after I clean it of course) and gave it to him in his birthday in two days? Yes that's the definitely not because I haven't found the perfect gift for him yet, that's not it at all.

Koneko got off the floor filled with new found confidence and got to cleaning and wrapping the test in a long box that she had recieved from Laxus when he bought her a watch a few years back. Decided the back box wasn't enough, she tied a lime green ribbon around it and made a small bow in the centre. She looked at the present in pride, it didn't look as bad as she expected but she didn't have much gift wrapping experience. It was hard to get experience when you join a team who is really hard to shop for, is always on a mission, doesn't like celebrating and the team leader isn't fond of gifts. Koneko always managed to persuade him to open her gift thou, no matter how reluctant he may be. The puppy (or should I say kitten) eyes always worked on Laxus.

Koneko knew that Lily would be back in time for his birthday so she decided to get some things to make the house look nicer and she thought that it would be so cute to hand Lily a pair of tiny weeny white baby socks with the pregnancy test. Baby items were always adorable in Koneko's eyes and she had secretly started planning on buying multiple outfits then and there but knew she had to wait and do it together with Lily. By that she meant let Lily pick two things before she completely took over til the baby was born. Than he could be on nappy duty.

Koneko felt the tiniest bit of sadness once she remembered that she wouldn't be allowed and ancho for nine months but she never really had much to begin with apart from the odd bottle of Sake when she hung out with Erza, Lucy, Levy and Mavis (the sneaky spirit). She walked into the town so she could buy some candles (so many to choose from!) and some 'adult costumes' ( **A.N. If you know what I mean ;)** ). She hurried home to avoid the possibility of anyone noticing her from the guild and seeing what was inside her bag. Tha would be mortifying.

Once Koneko was inside the safety of her home, she kicked off her shoes and went to put her precious ice cream in the freezer, candles in the bedroom with a few in the living room, and her 'costume' I the wardrobe. She smiled as she planned exactly how the events were going to plan out once Lily was home. She sighed as she realised just how much she missed him and was hit with the thought that since she was now pregnant she might see less of him if he was on jobs constantly to get money.

She knew that he wouldn't need the money but he would do them anyway. He was always careful like that and Koneko sighed again as she subconsciously stroked her not-yet-rounded stomach. Her tail subconsciously wrapped around her middle, forming a layer of protection should any harm come to it. She could already feel the strain in her ankles and pouted, she knew she wasn't going to be able to do much the next nine months. Feeling tired, Koneko headed of robed and went to go to the bed but turned and went to Lily's drawer to grab a large shirt.

She stripped out if all of her outer clothes and dressed in the shirt from Lily's drawer and some pyjama shorts that were a gift from Evergreen. As expected they were green with small yellow stars decorating them making them look cute. She walked over to the large bed and flopped down on the soft mattress. With a final glance to where Lily usually sleeps, she pulled the covers over her shoulders and relaxed, easily falling into a deep sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Since I haven't been able to update this story in so long, I decided to give you two chapters, how lucky are you! Are you liking the story so far, please leave a review to tell me what you think of the story and whether or not a sequel should be written. As always I love you guys and hope you enjoy reading. Thank you Ciao xx**

This was it, it was the dshe would finally tell Lily she had been holding for such a long time. Okay she had kept it secret for two days but come on even that was hard. She had been so tempted to just hint at the situation she was in to her friends but every time she thought of doing that she thought of Lily and how he would want to know first. Koneko stood outside of the guild waiting for her fiancé.

They had not decided on a date yet and Koneko was thinking of possibilities next year as if was already nearing the end of the year. There wouldn't be enough time to sort everything out if they got married this year. Koneko thought about people's birthdays but decided she didn't like that idea. Then she though of Christmas but then again it was too cliché and she wanted their wedding to be unique and like nothing before. It was unrealistic but worth a shot.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the unmistakeable grumbling of Gajeel which meant Lily was here. She saw him as they turned around the corner, she looked fine and had no bruises or anything. Seeing everything was fine, she ran up to him, jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She latched onto him like a leech and refused to let go until he hugged back. Which he did after he recovered from the shock of his fiancé jumping into him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. She smiled a great big smile with all of her teeth on display and whispered in his ear so Gajeel wouldn't hear (he was in the guild but wig his senses you never know). "Happy Birthday now hu don't we go home and I can give you your present hmm?". She jumped off of him and stood back on the ground. He was suddenly very energetic from just coming back from a job and picked Koneko up before carrying her bridal style all the way back to their house.

Koneko comaanded that Lily wait in the bedroom while she got ready and wait. Obeying his fiancé he stripped off his shirt, shoes and socks before sitting up on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard. He didn't know what he was expecting but when Koneko stepped out if the adjoining bathroom, the first thing he noticed was that every candle in the room lit up. The second thing he noticed was that she was wearing a very short,very sexy maid costume complete with black fishnet stick go and black six inch high heels.

He was practically drooling by the time she made her way over to the waiting man and straddled his lap. She leaned over him to the bedside drawer and reached in the top drawer to find the box she had left in there yesterday. While doing thus, she 'accidentally' gave Lily a great view of her rear that held no underwear. Lily was sure that he could the biggest nosebleed in history in his nose but managed to contain himself.

Koneko sat back in his lap and purposely wriggled around a bit trying to get comfortable, knowing that he was getting turned on with the feel of her vagina rubbing against his erection. She giggled and kissed him gently for a few seconds before pulling away. She gave him a beaming smile and handed him a long black box with a lime green ribbon wrapped around it.

Lily looked up at Koneko in suspicion and curiosity. He hadn't mentioned what he wanted for his birthday and by the looks of the box he guessed she had bought him a watch. As he carefully took off the ribbon so it didn't break and took the lid off if the box, he wasn't prepared for the item inside it. He blankly stared at the positive pregnancy test in silence until he heard Koneko say, "Surprise, you're gonna be a daddy". He said nothing as he placed the lid back on the box and set it aside.

Koneko was panicking until he lifted his head up and she saw some tears running down his face. He pulled her towards him and Koneko was able to hear him quietly say, "I'm gonna be a dad". Koneko smiled and melted into the embrace of her fiancé. She was glad everything had gone to plan. Well, not everything but they had plenty of time to do 'that' later.

...

Everyone in Fairy Tail had reacted in one way of the other to the announcement of Koneko's pregnancy. They either congratulated Lily and threatened him when they thought she couldn't hear or they helped with the future baby planning. Mira decided when and where to have the baby shower and Laxus refused to speak or look at Lily for two weeks once he realised what being pregnant implied. Koneko and Mira together were able to get him to come around though.

Currently, Koneko and Lily now stood at the end of the alter together holding hands and saying their vows. Koneko and Lily had decided on a date for the wedding. Koneko had suggested June 16th, it was the day she had been abandoned by her family which symbolised the start of new beginnings which is what they were doing right now.

Lily was wearing one of the finest tuxs Koneko had ever seen and it had been hand made by Evergreen who had been overjoyed with the trusting task to make the bridal clothes. Koneko was wearing a long, floor-length dress that was tight around the torso and flowed down once it got to the waist. She had only one baby inside her and since she wasn't that small, she didn't have a big baby bump like Levy did.

Speaking of Levy, she was sadly two weeks overdue and had given birth to a gorgeous baby boy on the 12th January. He had been named Lukas and had his mother's famous blue hair and Gajeel's skin tone. They unfortunately wouldn't know his magic type until he got older and was around five to six years old.

Back to the wedding. Koneko looked behind her to see her bridesmaids huddled together with a box of tissues in Mira's hands. There was Mira, Lucy, Levy, Lisana, Evergreen, Carla, Juvia, Kinana and Laki with Wendy as her flower girl. The groomsmen consisted of Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed and Gray with Romeo to accompany Wendy down the aisle. The wedding went smoothly with fortunately no mistakes or errors, not that Mira would allow any to happen.

Koneko's wedding was perfect and that night as she lay in the hotel room staring at her husband while they had their hands interlocked on top of Koneko's stomach, she couldn't help but think of how lucky she was. Unkown to her, Lily was thinking the same thing about her. Lily and Koneko shared twin smiles as the both drifted off into their first sleep as a married couple. And the rest they say is history...


End file.
